Matchmaker
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Madara learns the true meaning of love! Or does he? Follow him on his screwy journey to uncover what his sick obsession with Itachi means! Includes Deidara and Kisame yaoi too! Edited the summary again...
1. Chapter 1

Another story, neh neh. xD I hope you enjoy it! It's a short-short-thingy sort of thing... Yes. o-o; Something along the lines of that.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRING(S): ... Lots of peopleXItachi. But... I guess you could say the very main one is MadaXIta? ^^ Enjoyyyy~**

**WARNING: Naughty language and naughty activities!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One: My Adorable Apprentice and The Beautiful Blondie.

_BITCHSLAP!_

I smirked when it happened. I was on the verge of laughing out loud, but I contained myself. Mostly for appearances. I was standing in the main room of the Akatsuki base when it happened. Itachi, my adorable little nephew, had given his partner a good hard slap across the face. Everyone in the room jumped when they heard it. I stood in the shadows with my orange, swirly mask covering my face as I watched. Kisame looked totally shocked, an angry red handprint appearing on the side of his face. Itachi was staring at him blankly, but I could tell that deep down inside, my adorable little prodigy was angry and hurt. He was so cute when he was like that; it's just too bad he as well as I was trying to hide our true selves.

"Itachi..." Kisame looked like he was having trouble speaking. Itachi continued to stare at him.

"From this point on, we are only partners. We shall only remain partners. It's over, Kisame." With that said, Itachi brushed past me and went to his room, slamming his door shut. I shivered in delight and watched Itachi with a grin behind my mask. I looked back Kisame, who looked horribly sad. Aw, poor little sharky-boy didn't get his hands in Itachi's pants after all. Good, because nobody was good enough for my perfect little angel. Nobody, except me, of course. To divert any awkwardness, I broke into the silence.

"Aw, poor Kisame-san! Itachi-chan hits hard, ne?" I exclaimed in a squeaky voice. Kisame sent me a sharp look and left the room. I tried not to giggle. Beside me, my so-called partner, Deidara, scuffed. He folded his arms over his chest, his blue eyes darkening in color as he ducked his head.

"What an idiot, hmm. I knew fishface wasn't good enough for the Uchiha snot, hmm." He muttered. I smirked behind my mask. Despite his insulting and hatred for my nephew, I found myself rather fond of Deidara. He wasn't frightened easily, however, he was quick tempered. He exploded, just like his bombs, once they were hit.

"Deidara-senpai, who do you think is best for Itachi-chan?" I asked curiously, making my voice as annoying as possible. Deidara snorted and whirled on his heel.

"If anyone ended up with that fool, it'd have to be someone obviously able to put him into a submissive state. Itachi's too free, hmm. A wonderful piece of artwork, but he has no artist to control him, hmm." He explained as we walked down the hallway. I was a little thoughtful then.

"Does Deidara-senpai have anyone in mind? Ne, ne?" I asked.

"Che, it's none of your business, Tobi." Deidara replied heatedly.

"Awww, Deidara-senpai is so mean to Tobi." I whined, although, secretly I was becoming extremely curious... Was Deidara referring to himself? There were times when I found myself extremely stressed by what this little blondie said. And just the thought of him with Itachi... Well, honestly, the first thing that I thought of with those two together would be:

Who's the seme and who's the uke?

I giggled at the thought. How amusing!

"And what're you laughin' about, hmm?" Deidara demanded. I perked up to attention at Deidara's voice.

"How funny it would be if Deidara-senpai tried to be Itachi-chan's artist~" I cooed honestly. Deidara stopped in his tracks, making me smack into him. I jumped back and looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong, senpai? Did Tobi say something naughty?" I asked. Deidara looked at me with a deep frown.

"Che. You're such a big-mouth, hmm." He replied and strode off. He left me standing in the hallway with a curious thought. Hmmm... If I could trick Kisame and Itachi together, why not Deidara and Itachi? I chuckled at the thought. How entertaining would that be?! Kukuku...

**xxx**

I was sitting in the main lobby, faking my annoying persona as I sat beside Kisame. I was going to need information to get Deidara and Itachi together. But how would I do that? Easy. Badger the previous boyfriend. I was practically in Kisame's face with questions.

"Does Kisame-san miss Itachi-chan, ne? Does he? Does he?" I asked. Kisame glared at me.

"Don't you have a hobby? Go away, Tobi!" He snapped.

"Tobi's only curious. Kisame-san doesn't need to get so mad at Tobi. Tobi only wants to be Kisame-san's friend." I whimpered, easily conjuring up a flow of tears down the single eyehole in my mask. Kisame sweat dropped.

"Don't cry, jeez..." He grumbled. Ha, sucker. A lot of people fell for my magically delicious tears like lucky charms.

"Maybe I miss him..." Kisame murmured.

"What does Kisame-san miss more about Itachi-chan?" I asked.

"Everything... His voice, his feeling... His eyes, his hair, his face, his laugh, his tears... God..." Kisame dropped his head in his hands. I frowned. Che... Itachi has a yucky taste in men. Damn it! I've got to control my real personality or I'll be that annoying bastard Tobi for the rest of my pathetic being!

"Awww... Tobi's sorry. Tobi didn't know Kisame-san loved Itachi-chan so much."

"Yea, well..."

"Did Kisame-san do anything with Itachi-chan?"

".... Like what?" Kisame asked, turning pink. I was tempted to glare at him with all my might, praying to Hidan's foolish god that I could activate my Sharingan and just blow his head off. But instead, I just forced a grin.

"Kisame-san knows what Tobi's talking about... Did Kisame-san have sex with Itachi-chan? Neee? Nee?" I asked coyly. Kisame blushed red.

"Er... Not... No."

"How far did Kisame-san go?"

"I got... Him... Undressed... But, uhm..." Kisame stopped. He looked uncomfortable. I bet you he had a hard on, the sick shark. How dare Itachi let him see him naked! I, and his mother, was the only one to see him naked! It was making me angry and I don't think I could control myself any longer. I jumped up.

"Uh oh! Kisame-san looks uncomfortable! Tobi's sorry! Tobi has to go on a mission! Bye-bye, Kisame-san!"

"Er, bye?" I ran from the room. As soon as I came into an empty hallway, I clenched my fists, growling low in my throat like a tiger that had missed his meal. This was going to be harder than I thought. I didn't think the people I tricked to date Itachi ever saw him naked! I always tried to them apart before that could happen! I need to blow off some steam. I went to my own private room and shut the door, locking it. I tore my mask off, throwing it on my bed. I undid my hair, letting its long, wild locks free. I undid my cloak and dropped it on bed as well. Instead of my old armor, I now wore a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of Akatsuki pants. I sort of missed my old uniform of heavy armor, but... I wasn't going to risk getting caught. I sat down at my desk and propped my feet up, rubbing my temples. Life could be so complicated... It's like... Like pouring tea for Hidan. Or maybe getting Deidara to take a bath with a rubber ducky. Yes, I have tried to do that, but Deidara was such a stubborn child. Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan, the youngest members, were all such children sometimes. Hell, all the members are children compared to me! Even Kakuzu and he's fucking ninety something years old! I sighed and dropped my head back, closing my eyes to concentrate.

All right. The plan? To get Deidara and Itachi together, somehow. Some way. Why do I want to do this, you young people may be wondering? It's obvious... I want to prove that no one will be as good for Itachi as myself! I've gotten Itachi with so many people and each and everyone of them turned out to be a nightmare for him. And when he finally has no choice, he'll come crawling back to me. Begging for my attention. As for getting those two together... I could just try getting them in the most awkward of positions.... Aha! I had an idea! Ahhh, how wonderful it is to be a total genius~

**xxx**

"Senpai! Senpaaaaai!" I called. Today I was so happy to play Tobi since it seemed to match my rare cheery mood. Deidara glared at me as he slammed down his tea up on the counter in the kitchen.

"Shut up, damn it! Can't you find a fucking hobby, hmm?!" He demanded. I shrugged.

"Tobi's sorry, senpai..."

"Tsk, well, what'd ya want? We have a mission soon, which includes weasel and shark, hmm." Deidara said, turning his back on me as he sipped his tea. I giggled.

"Itachi-chan wants to see Deidara-senpai." I stated. He whipped around to stare at me.

"What? Why, hmm?!" He demanded suspiciously. I shrugged, throwing my hand up dramatically.

"Tobi doesn't know! Itachi-chan only said to get senpai."

"Ugh, great. Probably to gloat like stupid rodent he is, hmm." Deidara muttered as he got up. I had to follow. Deidara went into Itachi's room and I watched from the hallway. If my timing was correct, Deidara would walk in on Itachi, seeing him naked. Yes, I had to risk it. My plan of having Itachi never seen in his nakedness was flawed by Kisame's stupidity, but there was no point in trying to hide Itachi now. I kept my back against the frame of the door, giggling wildly at the thought of Itachi being embarrassed. The pink heat in his adorable cheeks, his obsidian eyes wide with confusion. Ohhh and his body dripping wet from a bath. Oh my god... I squirmed uncomfortably now. Damn! What a shitty time to get hard!

"Tobi, you snotty little brat!" Deidara gave me a hard whack on the head, sending my old brains racking around in my head and my eyeballs almost about to pop out. I yelped, holding the back of my head.

"Owwwieee... Why did senpai hit Tobi? What did Tobi do?" I wailed, although, I already knew the answer. Deidara was pink in the face, embarrassment etched as a vein pounding in his forehead in a comical manner. His eye twitched angrily.

"You snot! Itachi didn't tell me to come to him!"

"B-But, Kisame-san told Tobi that Itachi-chan wanted to see him!"

"What?!"

"Itachi-chan told Kisame-san to tell senpai to come to see him, but Kisame-san was busy, so he told Tobi to tell senpaaiiii!" I whined. Deidara looked a little more than just embarrassed. I think he felt a little guilty for hitting me. Good, he should! He could have knocked my brains out my eye sockets for all I know!

"Ngh, nevermind. Get ready. The mission starts soon and you better not fuck it up, hmm!" Deidara scolded me like a child when I was definitely much older than him. He probably assumed I was, like, sixteen... Oh, those were the days~

"You did that." Itachi said from behind me. I turned around slowly, smirking behind my mask. Itachi glared at me, a towel wrapping tightly around his body. I gave him a once over, starting with his cute little feet and going up those slender, sexy legs. Too bad his little ass was hidden by the towel as well as his chest. I did get a good look at his graceful arms and his perfect neck... And his drop-dead gorgeous eyes. All in all, his body was a perfect mixture of cute, hot, sexy, and beauty. He could be beautiful, he could be cute, he could be sexy and hot, he could-

"So what?" I asked, remembering Itachi had spoken to me. Itachi glared up at me, seeing as I was at least a few inches taller.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

"Because... Tobi's being naughty." I answered truthfully. Itachi scowled.

"Quit playing your games with me... Madara." My grin fell away when he spoke my real name and I quickly glanced up and down the halls. I hurriedly shoved Itachi into his room and jumped in after him, slamming the door shut. I pulled my mask to the side to glare at him.

"I said never say my name aloud within these hallways." I growled. Itachi had stumbled when I shoved him, so he was now on his ass on the wooden floor, glaring up at me.

"Nobody was around to hear me and if Zetsu was, he already knows who you are." He snapped. Of course, Zetsu knew! I told him because he's a loyal subordinate! Until the ungrateful snot rags the Akatsuki was filled with. I frowned at him.

"I don't care. Deidara just left and he could have been listening. You will either refer to me by my code name or simply not refer to me at all." I commanded. Itachi wasn't going to argue. He knew better to do that... After all, I held many secrets about the Uchiha that not even he himself knew. Isn't that a bit sad? That his uncle knows more about him than himself? I chuckled. Itachi was getting up and I got a good- No, perfect view of his beautiful wet ass. I almost died at that moment. Again.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, Madara, but it won't work. You're wasting your time." Itachi explained as he went for his dresser. I smirked at him, placing a hand on my waist in a sassy sort of manner.

"Oh, trust me, Itachi... I'm not _trying _to pull anything. And you did it again." I scolded. Itachi looked at me blankly.

"Did what?" He asked.

"You called me by my real name."

"We're alone. Don't have a heart attack."

"You need a heart to have a heart attack..." I murmured softly. Itachi stopped digging through his drawers to look at me. I could see some regret of his comment, some sadness of what used to be between us... Something that Itachi's foolish little brother had to ruin. Not only him, but also everyone else...

"Be quiet." Itachi muttered at last. I smirked dangerously, slipping my mask back over my face instead of answering as the strange presence of something neared the room. As expected, there was a knock at the door. I waved.

"Ta-ta, Itachi-chan... Tobi will be happy to be going on a mission with Itachi." I said with a gentle ring to my voice. Itachi shivered and I knew he liked it when I made my voice so hypnotic like that. I left the room, brushing past Pein, who stiffened at my presence. He also knew my secret... And he knew better than to disobey me. I sent him a look out the corner of my single eyehole. Pein bowed his head as I passed by. He tended to be loyal, but his peaceful nature irritated me so. I disappeared down the hallway, leaving my evil presence behind me to suffocate my adorable apprentice and my peaceful pawn. I chuckled as I entered my room once again to find comfort. I was taking off my cloak when I felt another presence coming. I recognized it as Zetsu's. I was correct when Zetsu made his appearance known behind me. I didn't turn around as I took off my cloak.

"You rang?" Zetsu's white side asked. I nodded, but didn't face him.

"Yes... Could you do your master a favor and go check on Deidara? I'm sure he's very... Very embarrassed from the show he got of my nephew." I chuckled darkly. I was feeling so evil, so perfect at that moment. Zetsu nodded behind me.

"Right." The white side announced.

"**Same procedure**." The black side mumbled. With that, the giant plant-like creature disappeared from my room. I removed my shirt and went to take off my pants. I needed to take a shower before this lovely mission... Definitely needed to be perfect for what I had in store for my perfect partner... And my pupil, Uchiha Itachi. Such innocent children... I loved playing this game of false matchmaker. It gave me chills...

**xxx**

The mission had begun and my team as well as Itachi's were both out together on the path. To maintain my fraud of a persona, I babbled about absolutely nothing in particular.

"It's such a nice day out! The sun is shining and Tobi is so happy he gets to spend time with his senpaiiii!" I sang, grabbing onto Deidara's arm for emphasis. Deidara flinched at my touch. I knew how he hated it when I did that... It gave me joy. For the moment, I was Mr. Joy. Mr. Annoying. Mr. My-Plan-Is-So-Gonna-Work!

"What was the mission again?" Kisame asked aloud, annoyed at my voice.

"We're supposed to sneak up on a bunch of Kumogakure ninja who've camped out in the mountains," Itachi informed like the good little boy he was, "We merely must observe... And then wipe them out, taking any informational scrolls that they happen to have with them."

"So exciting!" I sang. Deidara winced.

"You screamed that in my ear, Tobi!" He snapped.

"Tobi's sorry!" I cried. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I still don't get why this mission matters, hmm. It's so stupid! I don't want to be in a fricking group with fishface and weasel brat, hmm!" He complained. Itachi glared at him out the corner of his eye.

"Shut the Hell up, Deidara!" Kisame snapped angrily, obviously very offended by Deidara's comment. There were times when I didn't really hate Kisame and simply pitied him... Especially for not being able to figure out my secret as fast as Zetsu and the others. Only he, Deidara, and Hidan didn't know who I was. How silly. I wonder what Hidan thought when Kakuzu showed me respect. I chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Deidara asked me.

"How Kisame-san is so sensitive!" I fibbed with a fake giggle. Deidara laughed at that. Kisame silently fumed and Itachi gave him a sort of sympathetic look. That made me suspicious... And angry. He couldn't possibly still love that man! He should be falling for Deidara, the squirt. Well, he'll learn that Deidara is better than Kisame soon enough... I was already hatching a very devious, at the same time oh so sexy, plan. Yes, plans can be sexy because I said so... Especially if they include Itachi being completely exposed to an entire campsite of Kumogakure shinobi!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: O-O Madara's such a pervert. :D I hope you guys liked this one. It's another short... shot... thing... xD To help me get over my writers' block. I just thought it'd be sorta cute. :3 It may have some randomness in it because... Well, just because. ^^ Please enjoy and if you'd like, you can click that oh so tempting review button and tell me what you think~**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. It wouldn't post the first few times, so… It's a tad late. Hur. 8B Anyway... xD Have fun reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRING(s): Lots of people, I guess... With Itachi. Mostly MadaXIta, though. **

**WARNING: This has yaoi in it! :C Duh, so don't read if you don't like.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two: People Like Me Don't Love?

"So what's the plan?" Kisame asked as we approached the camp of Kumogakure shinobi. I yawned behind my mask silently. The walk was more boring than I thought... But! This was my shot!

"Tobi has a plan!" I chirped.

"And what kind of plan is that, hmm? It better not include anything to do with candy, kid." Deidara muttered, folding his arms over his chest. I grinned behind my mask.

"No candy, senpai! Tobi thinks Itachi-chan should dress up and go into the camp to keep the enemy shinobi distracted! If the shinobi are distracted, Deidara-senpai and Kisame-san can attack first! Tobi will come when Itachi-chan starts killing!" I explained cheerily. Itachi glared at me and I knew he had a hunch of what I was planning. He's such a smart little angel. Just how I wanted him to be.

"Sounds pretty good, actually. For a freak." Kisame added with a huff. Look who's talking! You're walking shark, you idiot!

"Meh," Deidara shrugged, "Why not?"

"I can think of several reasons of 'why not'." Itachi ground out past clenched teeth. I held up three fingers in his face.

"Sorry, Itachi-chan, but it's three against two! Tobi thinks you'll be fine! If the shinobi do naughty things, Tobi will save Itachi-chan!" I assured. Yea, Tobi will save Itachi-chan like he always does... Itachi still glared at me, but the plan was settled. I was so excited it made me feel like playing Tobi without getting judged~ Sometimes I just loved Tobi. Hahaha...

**xxx**

"This is ridiculous," Itachi growled, "I am not walking out there in front of those shinobi just so you can get a good show." Itachi was complaining as soon as we set up our tents. Since I had set mine up a ways from the others, nearest Itachi, I decided to drop my Tobi act.

"Quit complaining... Who said it was for show anyway? I'm thinking about the mission." I explained simply as I looked at him from behind my mask. Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do I look like a doll to you? I know what you're planning. It has something to do with Deidara, doesn't it?" He demanded. I folded my hands in front of me and gave a comical sway.

"Nuh uhhhhh~" I cooed with a snicker. Itachi looked like he wanted to hit me so badly, but he knew better than to do that. Itachi was a smart kid and knew when to behave. I stretched, then knocked my mask to the side.

"Might want to get ready, Itachi... We can't stay here all day arguing about this..." I advised. Itachi just glared at me before he went to change. I felt a little bad for doing this... But it had to be done! I was feeling those stupid butterflies in my stomach at the excitement. I pulled my mask back over my face and bounced over to Kisame and Deidara.

"Itachi-chan is getting dressed! Are we all ready, ne?" I asked, clapping my hands. Deidara nodded.

"Yea, whatever, hmm..." He mumbled, looking at his feet. I wonder what he was thinking... Some say people with blue eyes are easier to read, but I find that to be a totally false statement with this blondie. Kisame frowned. He was looking at me oddly.

"Hn... Tobi, do you like Itachi?" He asked. I frowned. Deidara blinked, looking up and right at me. I tried to keep my eye hidden in the shadows of my mask. If he found out I used Sharingan- Hell, if he found out I was an Uchiha, he'd beat my face in, although, if I defend myself, I'd easily win... I shook my head.

"Tobi doesn't know what Kisame-san means." I answered. Kisame gave me a 'you-little-liar' look. I sweated.

"He MEANS do you like Itachi like he liked the snot, hmm!" Deidara snapped impatiently. I shrugged.

"Itachi-chan is cute, ne, but Tobi doesn't like Itachi-chan like that. Nope, nope." I answered. Kisame didn't look convinced, but Deidara did.

"Good or else I'd feel pretty bad about hurting that fool, hmm." Deidara said with a nod. I beamed behind my mask and latched myself onto his arm.

"Awww, senpai cares about Tobi!" I sang, cuddling against his arm. Deidara flinched and tried to shake me off.

"For Christ's sake, Tobi! Get off, hmm!"

"Whoa." Kisame looked off to the side. I let go of Deidara's arm to stare at what he was staring at. Deidara frowned.

"What're you-" He stopped, his face paling when he saw what Kisame and I were looking at... This was officially one of the greatest plans I've ever had. I was so happy now! Itachi stood across from us dressed in a very short, blood red kimono-like outfit. It came up to just under his thighs, the sleeves hanging up to his fingertips. Pink flowers had been made a very beautiful pattern against the crimson coloring. His long, silky black hair was held up with two red chopsticks with the same pink flower design as his clothes. And the annoyed expression on his face was just so adorable, I was about to abandon our mission and just take him right then and there! But, I have very good self-control, so I only managed to give him a nice compliment.

"Wooooow. Itachi-chan looks really cute!" I exclaimed. Kisame was turning red, so he looked away, scratching his nose to hide his blush.

"Er... Nice choice..." He mumbled. I looked at Deidara to see his reaction. He was grumbling something under his breath, which sounded awfully close to 'he's actually kinda cute...' I grinned triumphantly as if Itachi was my trophy. Itachi was glaring at us.

"Shut up. This is just for the mission. I refuse to remain in this degrading outfit after the mission is a success." He growled out like the good little boy he was. Hehe.

"For the next part, Itachi-chan will go into the camp! Senpai and Kisame-san will hide in the shadows with Tobi and we'll attack as soon as Itachi kills the first ninja!" I exclaimed in explanation. I received three nods. This plan was going to go smoothly... Or so I thought.

**xxx**

Midnight had fallen and Itachi was already moving into position. It was going to be like watching a scary movie. I perched up on a high tree branch, having pulled my mask to the side to get a very perfect view of Itachi stumbling dramatically into the camp. The shinobi were alerted, but not into a fighting stance. The first guy approached Itachi with a gentle sway to his movements. I leaned in to listen.

"And what're you doing here?" The Kumogakure shinobi asked. Itachi was always such a good actor... He brushed a lock of hair from his face and gave the ninja an innocent, scared look.

"I was being chased by these really scary ninja and I didn't know where to go." He whined. The other shinobi were on their feet to listen. I smirked. Such a good boy you are, Itachi...

"Other ninja? Did you see who they were?" Another Kumo ninja demanded. Itachi shook his head.

"Nuh uh... They looked like they were gonna hurt me, so I ran here." He replied, giving his voice a very sexy quiver to it to emphasis his mock fear. The shinobi shared looks, then looked back at the 'fearful' boy in front of them.

"I see... We'll take care of you. Come with us." The first one asked. Itachi nodded and followed the man obediently. I pulled my mask back over my face and slid down the branch, heading to the next tree. I pounced on it gently without making a sound. I paused to listen near the tent where Itachi had entered. I was pleased to see a nice, steady stream of blood hit the side of the tent. I looked up to see Kisame and Deidara moving in for position. I jumped from my branch and landed in a small group of shinobi. They barely had time to demand who I was before I easily threw a row of kunai, each little dagger going through the throats of all the men. I quickly disappeared to reappear inside one of the tents. I couldn't have the others knowing I had killed them. They suspected me to be Tobi, the guy who only stood around to screw things up. I looked around the tent for some scrolls. I found a small sack of them and was just about to get them, when someone ran into the tent. I whirled just as the Kumo shinobi saw me. He glared, pulling out a kunai. I winced.

"Eep! You have a scary face!" I cried, then reached out, and smacked him over the head. With the strength I gathered behind the blow, I was honestly surprised his head didn't split open. Instead, he fell to the ground, unconscious. I tilted my head.

"Oopsy." I stated, just in case someone was listening nearby. I snatched up the scrolls and ran out of the tent. Kisame had already gotten his hands on a few... However, I noticed that Itachi was missing as well as Deidara. I frowned behind my mask. Where could those two little children being doing at a time like this? I jumped up into the trees, leaving the rest of the shinobi to Kisame, who seemed to be enjoying himself rather than worrying about his partner. The fool... I jumped up high into the trees like a cat, scanning around for my angel and my blondie. I was having trouble until I saw a flash of red. I mistook it for blood at first... Until I noticed the pink flowery patterns of Itachi's outfit. I jumped downwards, leaving the scrolls behind in the tree safely. I stopped to notice Itachi was busy defending him... And he had been painfully cut across the nose, near the collarbone and his thigh was bleeding from a deep cut. It was any wonder he could stand with a cut that deep. I frowned, but stayed put in the trees to watch. I suspected Itachi to easily kill the man, but Itachi had so thoughtlessly tripped over a fallen tree branch, landing on his back with a painful gasp. I flinched. That probably hurt. I was about to lunge forward to knock the offending man from my angel... Until Deidara came in before me. I always suspected Deidara has a long-range attacker, but he definitely had some skills in close combat. He elbowed the guy right in the side, knocking the man to the ground. Deidara was noticeably smaller than the Kumogakure ninja, but that didn't stop him as he slammed his foot down on the man's stomach. Wait, strike that. More like, slammed his foot right through the man's stomach. Blood splattered everywhere and I noticed Itachi was cringing. It was probably mostly to do with the blood. Itachi always had a peaceful side of him, one that refused to let blood be shed like that, but he should be thankful. He could have died if it weren't for Deidara... How sweet, I thought with a grin. Deidara whirled around, sending Itachi a sort of concerned, yet somewhat annoyed look. It was like a soap opera of some kind. He bent down near Itachi, who was struggling to get up.

"See what happens when you try to get away, Uchiha, hmm? You're such an idiot sometimes, hmm." Deidara was ranting as he lifted Itachi up bridal style.

"I didn't ask you to carry me." Itachi snapped.

"You didn't not ask me, hmm." Deidara returned. Heh, smooth, kid. Smooth. I quickly shot up into the trees to grab the bag of scrolls, then landed beside Deidara, who was carrying Itachi back to the Kumogakure campsite.

"What happened to Itachi-chan? Is Itachi-chan okay?" I asked with worry. Yes, I was worried, but I was also excited that Itachi was resting his head on Deidara's chest in such a cuddling manner... So cute. Deidara huffed.

"He got hurt is all, hmm. I had to save him." He answered almost proudly. Itachi rolled his eyes to look up at Deidara, glaring. I smirked behind my mask. My plan was working. Despite Itachi's signs of not liking Deidara, I could tell there was something in Itachi that liked the blonde. And not just because Deidara saved his life... Hey, wait a minute.

"So why did senpai save Itachi-chan if senpai don't like Uchiha?" I asked curiously. Deidara turned pink.

"Er, well..." He looked like he was trying to pick out the right words. Itachi looked at him with a frown. Ha, caught him. I chuckled and Deidara glared at me, then snorted.

"The reason is because I want to kill Itachi myself! Not some freak, hmm." He stated. Huh, pretty good excuse... Little liar. Itachi seemed to believe it, though, and I could see a faint look of disappointment cross his face as he relaxed in Deidara's arms. We approached to find that all the shinobi at the camp were dead. Good. They were annoying.

"What the Hell happened to Itachi?" Kisame asked worriedly. He still likes Itachi... Heh, who wouldn't? Itachi was a perfect little angel in every way possible...

"He got hurt, hmm." Deidara deadpanned. Kisame frowned.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"I'm right here." Itachi snapped, annoyed. I grinned behind my mask. He was such a child sometimes... Deidara frowned.

"Let's just go back to the base. We've got the scrolls, all right, hmm?" He asked. He looked uncomfortable with the situation. I was tempted to laugh, but that would give my cover away. Kisame nodded.

"Right, let's go back. Itachi needs to be healed anyway." He explained.

"I'm fine and I can walk myself." Itachi growled, but he was ignored. After a while of walking, he eventually fell asleep in Deidara's arms. Deidara was holding so possessively, so close to him that it almost made me jealous despite my plan. Itachi's face was turned to Deidara's chest, his perfect eyes closed, and his beautiful, kissable lips parted slightly.

"Tobi, what do you think of Itachi?" Kisame asked me. I twitched. When was he going to shut up? I forced a smile behind my mask.

"What does Kisame-san mean?" I asked in my annoying Tobi voice. Kisame glared at me. He looked about as annoyed as I was!

"You know what I mean, you idiot. Do you like Itachi?" He demanded. He is so luck he didn't know who I really was or else I'd give him a nice little punch in the face for that...

"Tobi no like Itachi-chan! But Deidara-senpai does!" I chanted. Deidara went pink.

"I do not, hmm! Shut up, Tobi!" He snapped. I grinned. Aha... So, Deidara does like Itachi somewhere deep down inside. Perfect. I was such a genius.

**xxx**

Upon arriving at the Akatsuki base, Konan came to bandage up Itachi's wounds and I remained in my room, locked away. I removed my mask and cloak, letting my hair down. I was just about to go take a shower when Zetsu appeared in my room.

"Madara?" Zetsu's white side asked almost eagerly. I turned around to stare at him blankly. Or rather, them if you wish to consider Zetsu's other personality.

"**We heard something bad happened to Itachi**." Zetsu's black half mused.

"Yea! What happened?" The white half squeaked. I frowned.

"He got hurt... My plan is going just as... Well, planned. I need you to do be a favor as well." I said slowly as I picked up a towel.

"**Anything**." The black side said loyally. I closed my eyes and turned my back to him.

"Do what you can to trick Deidara and Itachi to get together. It's all part of my plan, got it?" I asked.

"Right, sure thing!" The white side chirped and Zetsu sank into the wall behind him. I chuckled. Very loyal... I went to shower off, thinking deeply about what my next move would be. With Zetsu helping, those two should be together in no time... And then just as easily as I get them together, I'll tear them apart. After that, Itachi will realize no one could possibly love him more than me. No one could possibly care for him like I could. No one could know Itachi better than me. Not even his own parents knew Itachi as well as I did... And after I prove to Itachi that he's all mine, he'll submit to me just like he did before... You may think I'm a bit obsessed with him, but you mustn't forget I made Itachi who he was. Itachi was mine, all mine... And then Sasuke came along and had to ruin everything. Him and all the other problems in world... I frowned, dropping my hands and my sides as I looked down in the shower at the water that ran down the drain. Hn... Maybe this plan wasn't as full proof as I figured... No, no way. What am I thinking? Of course it is. I came up with it. I will get my hands on Itachi. Deidara's the last little freak on my list to get with Itachi. After that, Itachi will know that I am the only one who can have him and keep him. I turned off the shower and pulled a towel around my waist. Much to my surprise, Itachi was sitting on my bed when I came out. I smirked as I leaned on the doorframe with my arms crossed.

"My, my... How lovely. My perfect prodigy is on my bed~" I cooed. Itachi glared at me out the corner of his eye.

"You're trying to get Deidara and I together, aren't you?" He asked. I blinked, then frowned. Wow, he's smarter than I gave him credit for... I shrugged, pushing off the doorframe.

"So what if I am?" I asked. Itachi looked away.

"First you tricked me into dating Pein, then Hidan, then Kakuzu, hell... I've been with every member, except Konan... Are you trying to prove something, Madara?" He asked. I let an intelligent expression cross my face.

"If I am, you cannot do a thing about it," I began in a formal, strict tone that a teacher might use, "I am a player in this game and I can move my pawns wherever I please. As for you, you're my king..." Itachi frowned.

"Life isn't a game, Madara... I refuse to be a part of it. I will not fall into your trap."

"You fell into it all the other times."

"Maybe so, but that's because I actually wanted to believe that someone liked me and you had to show me parts of that person I wouldn't like. I hurt Kisame because I figured out that he was a very flirty like guy. Something I didn't want to know, but you made me figure it out. So, I broke up with him. And now you want me to go with Deidara? No. I already see things about him that I don't like." Itachi explained, irritated that I was still giving him that know-it-all look. I strode over to stand across from him and the bed.

"Then don't date him... Come back to me." I said. It was a little cliché and probably a bit pathetic... But to be quite honest, I really did miss having Itachi coming to my room every night. Not just for sex, but for talking and for cuddling.

"Is that what this is about?" Itachi demanded. He sounded angry. As suspected, I suppose. It was a little mean to trick Itachi, but I truly believe I was becoming desperate to be with him again. I shrugged.

"Maybe." I answered. Itachi rolled his eyes, then placed a palm to his forehead, his bangs slipping past his fingers so his hair was ruffled.

"I can't believe you, Madara... This is extremely immature. Why would you try to pin down all those people just so you could end up with me again? I thought we went through this before..." He grumbled. I frowned.

"It's not as immature compared to why you left me." I retorted. Itachi glared at me.

"That wasn't immature... Madara, things aren't going the way I want them to. All I want is for Sasuke to get stronger, for Sasuke to be safe, for the village to be safe... And for Sasuke to flat out kill me. Is that really so hard to get through your almost 500-year-old skull?" He demanded. I took offense to that age comment!

"I am not 500-years-old," I snapped, irritated, "And it's a stupid reason... Sasuke can't get stronger. Sasuke's a fool, especially if he chose to join that silly snake."

"... Maybe so, but that's how I want things to go. And I don't want you getting in the way of that trying to help me. I want to do things on my own. Without you." Itachi said and he got up. He was about to leave, but I easily slipped my arms around his waist to hold him back. To hold him close to my chest. I could hear his heart rate speed up by an extra beat. I brought my lips to his ear, breathing hotly against it. I could feel a shiver go through his body as I held him close.

"I only interfere for a single purpose, Itachi..." I whispered. Itachi gave a quiet sigh. A content and beautiful sigh as he allowed himself to lean against my taller, muscular frame. My muscles weren't as bulky as Kisame's, no. They were a bit more slender, but it was obvious that I was stronger physically than Kisame...

"Madara, quit it..." Itachi said it, but I knew he didn't mean it. I gently kissed his warm ear, which was turning pink to match the blush on his face. I clamped my lips on the shell of his ear, running my tongue along the portion in my mouth. Itachi sighed again. I wanted more... Something else.

I got a hot feeling in my stomach. A hot and needy feeling... A feeling I haven't felt in a while. I let one of my hands creep up Itachi's shirt, letting my fingers dance up his warm chest.

I let my fingers rest on his left nipple. I rolled the little sensitive bud between my fingers, listening to Itachi's breath quicken. I removed my mouth from his ear and brushed his hair aside to kiss his neck. He sighed. I needed more than that... I was rather impatient, but seeing as I haven't touched this fragile, beautiful piece of artwork in so long, I forced patience upon myself. I moved my other hand downwards to the rim of his pants. I tucked my thumb in first, pausing any movement in that hand to pinch Itachi's nipple. He gasped and I groaned. That was better than a sigh... So much better.

I sucked on his neck, leaving behind a nice little purple spot. I let my tongue flick out at his sensitive flesh as I continued to toy with his nipple. This seemed to distract him from my hand creeping down his pants. I easily found my prize. It was erect and needy, throbbing. I gently, teasingly, traced my fingers along it. Itachi squirmed, trying to contain a moan. I nibbled his throat to free the lodged sound that was just begging to escape his throat. He moaned. Oh, yes... Beautiful...

Very beautiful...

I took a small step back, pulling Itachi with me. He seemed hesitant... Until my index finger went over the slit at the tip of his cock. He gasped and pushed his back against my chest. I removed my hands from his shirt and pants, then managed to get us down on the bed. I hovered over him, pulling up his shirt so it bunched up at his collarbone. I kept my hand on it to keep it up as I leaned down to lick a nice, hard nipple.

Itachi writhed beneath my skillful touches, his back arching. I wanted to take his pants off, just to see his cock leaking with precum, but I had to tease him... Make him remember whom he was dealing with. I took my time in removing his shirt, sucking on a nipple before I pulled away, and taking Itachi's shirt off at the same time. I sat up above him, letting my hand rest on his chest. Itachi wasn't looking at me. His eyes were closed, his face was flushed, and his expression was contorted into a look of sweet ecstasy at the forbidden acts that we were committing.

That's right... The horrible word that both Itachi and I hated...

Incest.

It was such a filthy word that society gave to people like us. Such a disgusting and degrading word... For normal people, it was love. For two men, it was gay. For two people, whether gender was same or not, it was incest... I hated anyone who used the word incest around me and it usually ended up with the opposite person dead... Gay, I could tolerate, but not incest.

I had finally removed Itachi's pants and boxers to get a good view of that precious, twitching erection that proudly stood up. Itachi squirmed again when I had draped a hand over his stomach and leaned down to lick the head. He moaned, arching his back up again, but I pushed it down with the arm over his stomach. He gave me an irritated groan. I ignored it and let my tongue slid along the velvety sides, my saliva dripping along a vein that throbbed freely. Itachi was getting impatient... I could tell by the way he managed to reach down and jerk at a strange of my hair.

How I grew annoyed when he did that...

I dipped my head down to lick the slit to clean off a fresh stream of precum. Itachi mewled, trying to arch his back again, but I pushed down. He whined in response to my action. I finally pulled back, making him groan. He looked like he was going to smack me, but he knew better... As fearless as Itachi seemed, he was always afraid of something... And my anger happened to be one of them.

Itachi only wanted to die at the hands of his brother... And so I shall respect it and I believe everyone else, including Deidara, respected that as well.

By now, I had flipped Itachi so the side of his face was pressed against the soft pillow on my bed. His hands had curled into fists around the sheets. I had lifted his ass so it stuck up in the air and I got a good, perfect view of that hot, tight orifice. I spread his cheeks apart further, ducking my head in to run my tongue along the crack. Itachi moaned and pushed back. I smirked against the hot flesh, then let my tongue trace the tight hole that I knew was awaiting something larger than what I planned to push in... I let my tongue wiggle its way inside, the muscles feeling tight against my wet muscle.

Another heavenly sound escaped Itachi's throat. A sound that mixed between a moan and a gasp.

"Ohhhh... Madaraaa..." His voice was silky and smooth. It sent chills up my spine and I pushed my tongue in as far as I could get it, letting it move around and causing Itachi to moan softly, pressing his hot, sweaty face against the pillow. I slowly moved my tongue out, then licked up the crack to the base of his spine. He shivered visibly. I was positioned on my knees, then let my body rest over Itachi's curved back so my erection pressed near his entrance. Itachi squirmed as I placed my hands on top of his.

"Say it... Say my name..." I whispered in his ear. Itachi complied immediately and moaned.

"Madaraa... Nnh... Now..."

"Now what?" I asked in a teasing tone. Itachi whined and tried to move, but I kept him firmly in place. He groaned.

"I need it... Madara, fuck me..." His groan turned into a very sexy plead. It made me shudder. I smirked against his ear, then leaned back.

"As you wish...." I murmured as seductively as possible. I had moved my hands to grasp his hips from moving. I pushed past the tight, hot ring of muscles. Itachi jerked forward, almost pulling away from me, but I pulled him back.

In fact, I accidentally pulled a little too hard and ended up plunging myself deep inside of him. He gave a sharp cry and his fists clenched so tightly, his knuckles turned white. I could see tears welling up in his beautiful obsidian eyes. I felt a little bad for being too rough, but the way his muscles clenched around me made it fade away. I groaned and pushed forward the rest of the way, making Itachi squeak.

"You're so goddamn tight..." I panted as I slowly pulled back. Itachi mewled, his body trembling. His cock twitched some more, sweat rolling down his body and glistening in the dim lights.

"Ohhh, move, Madara... Move..." He moaned, his cheeks flushing red. I pushed back in, making him gasp. I began to pick up the pace at the unbelievable feeling of his velvet walls against my cock. It was beautiful, perfect. I had him... Itachi was mine. All mine... I could feel a knot tight in my stomach, my eyes splotching with a few white dots here and there. Itachi was getting louder, gasping as I panted behind him with each thrust I gave him.

At last, he came. His luscious hot sticky white liquid splattered on the blankets, some of it getting on his stomach and my knees. As his muscles clenched tighter with the release, I came. I came long and hard, listening as Itachi panted out my name as he pushed back against me.

"Aah, ah, ah, Madaraaa... Madara... Madara..." He was practically chanting it and it sounded so musical. So perfect from his lips... Exhaustion fell over me like a heavy, thick blanket. I pulled myself from Itachi's hot confines and fell on the bed beside Itachi, who had collapsed already. He lay on his side, his back to me. He was panting softly, his face turning pink now and sweat still spreading down his body.

"Mmm... Didn't you say something about not wanting me to get in your way?" I asked aloud, glancing at him out the corner of my eye. I could tell he was angry with me now. He only turned his face into the pillow, grabbing the blankets roughly and jerking them over his head. I rolled my eyes, smirking at his childish act to avoid me. I pulled up some of the blankets to cover my chest. I closed my eyes to sleep.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Itachi asked from under the blankets, his voice muffled slightly because of the pillow. I peeked open an eye to look at him.

"Because... I love you." I answered truthfully. I did love him... The three words sounded so very odd on my tongue, but I guess it was the only way to explain my obsession with him...

"Liar." Itachi said this coldly. I sat up, frowning at him.

"And why do you say that?" I asked. If love didn't explain my obsession, what word did?

"People like you don't love, Madara. It's just not possible." Itachi said. I was confused and I didn't like it. It made me very, very angry when I was confused.

"People like me? What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. I don't get what he was trying to say, but it sounded pretty offending to me.

"Exactly what it sounds like... Just go to bed. I have a headache..." Itachi mumbled into his pillow. I glared at his form for a while until I heard him breathing softly as he slept. I looked away thoughtfully. People like me don't love...? Then, if what I'm feeling is not love, what the Hell is it?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: o-o This is the first time I have ever written a yaoi scene if first person, so... I hope I did that right. The first part of this chapter is a little sketchy since my sister was right behind me while I was writing it. :C Which I found very irritating, but she wouldn't leave, so I had to keep it PG-13. She finally left and I just got an idea for a lovely yaoi scene. ^^ So, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IT IS! I apologize deeply for it's being late, but... School and stuff... D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, MadaXDei, MadaXDeiXIta.**

**WARNING: LOTS of yaoi. Very much yaoi. xD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three: Curiosity Killed The Cat, Satisfaction Brought It Back, Then It Was Struck By Lightening!

Have you ever heard that saying... 'What goes around comes around'? You have? Oh good... Cuz that has nothing to do with this story. I sighed, feeling a little depressed. I was curious as to why Itachi would say such a thing to me. I mean, come on. I was Madara Uchiha for crying out loud. I was a genius. Hell, I was good looking. I mean, even if Deidara knew who I was, he'd be head over heels for me, I bet you anything... In fact, that night was when that little blondie discovered my secret... He's so curious. Are all kids these days like that?

Anyway, it began on a cool night. Deidara and I were on a mission to collect a nice large sum of money that would help the organization considerably. I was rather excited to receive such a nice amount of money. This organization needed more money. And fast, if we were to put things into play...

"Tobi, I'm going to bed, hmm." Deidara said at last, his eyelids almost falling shut. I nodded and clapped my hands together.

"Okay, senpai! Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" I called. Deidara didn't even glare at me, instead he only huffed and collapsed on his cloak. His hair was out of its ponytail... I had never realized how cute he looked as he slept. His long, silky blonde hair hung way past his shoulders, probably as long as Itachi's. Maybe even longer! Nonetheless, Deidara wasn't a bad looking kid. He had very expressive, bright blue eyes with a thick black outlining. I had thought about asking him if it was eyeliner, but he would surely punch my face in... His skin was flawless and lightly tanned since he liked to be outside a lot. Especially on a sunny day...

I sighed and put out the fire slowly, then crept back to my spot behind a tree. I kept my mask on. You know, just in case Deidara woke up to take a piss and happened to see my face. That would be a little awkward. So, I just leaned against the tree and shut my eyes. Of course, I had a problem sleeping. Itachi had always told me it might be insomnia, but I shrugged off the idea... Insomnia was for the emo rebels who usually end up getting killed first in horror movies. I just relaxed, letting my muscles loosened. I had gotten rid of my cloak, using it as a blanket. I listened to the silent world around me.

It was peaceful. I could hear the faint sound of a cricket chirping along with a cicada. I had always thought so things were annoying, but in harmony with a cricket, it sounded very... Relaxing.

SNAP

My attention was on full alert as I listened. The twig came from the other side of the tree... Had Deidara woken up? I made no move, I only breathed evenly to fake I was asleep. I kept my eyes closed behind my mask. I was a little suspicious, until I felt familiar warmth near my face. I felt Deidara's fingers curl up under my mask. I frowned. He's such a child sometimes. I always knew he was too curious for his own good. The saying that would fit this chapter is...

CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT.

The mask was lifting away slowly and I was half tempted to just wait and surprise him with a little smirk, but I couldn't have that. He'd have to try harder. I reached up and caught his wrist sharply. Deidara made a squeak sound, then glared at me as I opened my eyes.

"Senpai, whatchya doin'?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Deidara scowled.

"None of your business, Tobi! I just, mmm..."

"Curiosity killed the caaaat~"

"Satisfaction brought it back, hmm!"

"And then it was struck by lightening!" I sang. Deidara's left eye twitched angrily and he looked like he was about to hit me, so I went to grab his free hand... Oh, but he was smart, that blondie. He easily brought his elbow forward and-

FWOO!

There went my mask, into the dew-covered grass. Orange swirls and all. I stared at the mask, then brought my red eyes to meet with Deidara's wide blue ones. I think it was my permanent Sharingan that had him mesmerized. He continued to stare at my eyes as if he was trying to think of his next move. He looked a little stumped now that he discovered what was under my mask. Might as well help things move along, right?

"... That wasn't very nice, Deidara." I mumbled. Deidara looked a little confused.

"You're... You...."

"Hm?"

"Your eyes..."

"..."

"Sharingan. You're... You're an Uchiha?"

"... Yea. Forgot to mention that." That probably wasn't the best thing to say to a guy who's been training to kill an Uchiha during his stay in Akatsuki because he blew up... Almost literally.

"Forgot to mention it?! Forgot to fucking mention it?!" Wow, he didn't even use his idiosyncrasy 'hmm'.

"How do you forget to mention that you're a fucking red-eyed son of a bitch, huh?! What kind of partner are you?! At least I tell you the truth! You're such a liar! And what else have you lied about?! Your name too?!"

"... Sort of..." I grumbled, blushing lightly. This was a little embarrassing..."

"Then tell me your real name and now lying this time, you bastard!"

"My name's... Madara Uchiha. I helped create the Uchiha Clan... And I'm a lot older than you figure." I replied simply. Deidara frowned.

"Che... This is stupid."

"Hm, and I forgot to say I'm also in charge of Akatsuki."

"What?!"

"Pein is only the co-leader... I tell him what to do and he tells you in turn..."

"This is fucking ridiculous! Get off me!" Deidara snapped, jerking his wrists away from my grip. I easily let go. I figured he'd react like that...

"I should have known. You always were so mysterious and annoying, just like Itachi, that fucking little snotty weasel- Ugh!" Deidara looked so distressed that I almost felt bad. He was the youngest Akatsuki member, so this information probably weighted down his shoulders. Not to mention, Deidara was a little upset about his old partner's death...

"Look, if you want, we can go back," I said, standing up slowly and scooping up my mask, "It's obvious you won't be able to concentrate on the-" I was cut short when Deidara grabbed the front of my shirt, jerking me down to his height.

"Fuck off! I'm doing this mission myself! You can go back to Akatsuki and do whatever the Hell you want, but I'm finishing this mission alone!"

"Wait a second, who died and made you king?!" I demanded, finding this completely unfair. What right did he have to tell ME what to do?! I was his boss, for god's sake!

"I did! And you will die too if you don't let me go alone!"

"Didn't you get the part where I told you _I_ was in charge of Akatsuki?!"

"So fucking what, hmm?! I wouldn't care if you were the fucking Hokage! I'm-"

"If you don't be quiet, I'm going to make your life living Hell!" I snapped darkly, hoping my Sharingan did something to frighten the blondie, but he didn't look scared. He looked more thoughtful. I pulled his fists from my shirt and brushed it off.

"Now look... This mission can wait... It wasn't that important anyway." I added under my breath, even though I knew that was a lie. Money was always important and that was another reason I seriously rather fuck Kakuzu than Deidara or Hidan... Hell, same goes for Itachi...

"Whatever, hmm..." Deidara mumbled and turned away from me to get his cloak on. I sighed and fitted the mask over my face again. I easily covered up our tracks by kicking some dirt carelessly around the ground. After a short while, Deidara and I were on our way again. I swear, I was almost expecting him to get in a make out session with me, but hey. I'm not complaining. I already had enough shit on my plate to deal with and Deidara's fit just moments ago added to the dog pile. Not only did I have to keep Akatsuki out of bankruptcy, but I had to deal with Itachi's words from the other night. I had to deal with Pein's constant trouble making since he liked to meddle with my plans. I had to deal with Zetsu's late night visits to talk about nothing in particular since he grew lonely, which I personally think is fucking retarded! He's two in one for crying out loud and that's enough company! He can go fuck himself... Literally!

"Why didn't you tell me before, hmm?" Deidara asked suddenly. I glanced at him, noticing how betrayed he looked... Oh dear...

"Look, I apologize, Deidara, but it's very crucial that I keep my identity secret. There are a lot of people out there who want to kill me. Faking another personality, another identity was the only way."

"But you couldn't tell me, hmm?"

"No... I was waiting for you to figure it out, but I didn't exactly figure you'd react like that, but at the same time..."

"...?"

"It's nothing. Nevermind. Whatever you do, though. Don't tell anyone you know. Just treat me like you've always treated me."

"How can I do that when you're older than me and not to mention, the leader of Akatsuki?!" Deidara demanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't have a problem doing that before." I pointed out. I was pleased to see Deidara blush deeply with embarrassment.

"Shut up! I didn't know before! And now that I do, I can't do that stuff anymore!" He protested. I stopped walking to turn to him, brushing my mask to the side. He sent me a short, confused glare as if he was attempting to figure out my thoughts... I definitely frightened him with my next move. I easily swept my arm around his waist and jerked him up, pressing my lips to his. His blue eyes widened in shock as I used my other hand to touch the side of his face. I slid my tongue along his lower lip. His eyelids fluttered shut and he relaxed, parting his lips slowly.

Hmmm... He easily submits just like everyone else... I slid my tongue into his mouth, finding his tongue and massaging it with my own. I let my hand grip the back of his cloak to keep him up on his tiptoes. Yes, I was that tall. I was pulling away to say something, but Deidara whined in displeasure. I smirked and brought my mouth back to his. I sucked gently on his tongue, making him moan. I shivered and was about to go further when Deidara's eyes flew open. He must have realized _something_ was wrong with this scene and jumped back, spitting. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Deidara shook his head vigorously, turning crimson.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! That was wrong, that was very, very wrong!"

"Well, I didn't think you felt that way about two guys."

"Not that way! I mean... I didn't say I was... What I meant was..."

"...?"

"You-You're an Uchiha! I don't WANT to kiss you!" Deidara protested angrily, his eye twitching. I frowned.

"Just because of that you won't let me kiss you?"

"Exactly! Goddamn you Uchiha! You're all the same! You're just sluts, all of you, hmm!" Deidara blurted, then stopped. I glared. Oh no... I am not a slut! Look at him! He was the one who was reduced to a moaning puddle of sex in my arms and he has the nerve to call me a slut?!

"Repeat that again." I commanded. Deidara shook his head stubbornly.

"Nuh uh!" He answered childishly.

"Repeat it again! And if you don't, I'll show you who the real slut is!"

"I am not a slut- Ugh, this conversation is over, hmm!" Deidara yelled and spun on his heel, stomping off down the path. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Such an annoying brat...

**xxx**

Arriving at the base, Deidara had stormed off to his room, leaving a cold icy chill in the living room. Itachi, who had been sitting on the couch, watched with a tilted head... God, he was so cute when he did that... Well, until he turned to me and glared.

"What did you say to him?" He demanded, setting down the book he had been reading. I pulled my mask off and plopped down beside him casually. I was surprised when he didn't shove my arm away when I placed it over his shoulders to pull him close.

"Nothing... He found out is all." I answered flatly. Itachi eyed me suspiciously, then looked away, lifting his book back up. I leaned in to kiss his neck, but he tried to wiggle away, making my lips brush by his ear.

"Don't." Itachi mumbled.

"Why not?"

"We went over this last night."

"I still don't understand what you mean. What do you mean people like me don't love?" I demanded. Itachi shut his eyes.

"None of YOUR business." He sassed. I grew angry. I was sick and tired of people giving me such a goddamn hard time! Almost literally! So, I simply knocked the book of Itachi's hands and pinned him down on the couch. His eyes flickered red with alarm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi demanded darkly.

"Paying you back for being such a naughty slut." I hissed, seeing the anger darken in his eyes at the dirty talk. I leaned down and quickly attacked his neck, suckling and nibbling. He was getting weak and I could easily tell by his speech.

"Ssstop... Nnn, Madara, cut it... Out... Ohhhh..." He cut off to moan as I bit into the space between his shoulder and neck. I let my hands move down, unbuttoning his cloak and throwing it open. I smirked when I noticed Itachi wasn't wearing a shirt...

"Mmm, and what's this?" I asked teasingly. Itachi blushed, glaring at me.

"I just took a shower." He snapped, trying to push on my chest. I ignored his pushing, taking his hips in my hands and leaning down. I took a sensitive little nipple between my teeth, flicking my tongue at it. Itachi melted beneath my touches... Like he always did. He moaned, letting his eyes close gently.

"Mmmadaraaa... Not....In the liiii... Living rooooom..." He complained, but I didn't care. If anyone walks in, let them. Let them see that I own Itachi and nobody else can have him. He was MINE. ALL MINE... I moved my attention to his opposite nipple, playing my tongue with it. All the while, distracting Itachi by toying with his nipples, I easily began to pull his pants and boxers down. I could feel the warmth of the hard on that sprang free. I pulled back and Itachi was too busy pleading for more...

"Ah, what did you stoooop?" He whined, squirming uncomfortably. I smirked, licking my lips hungrily as I watched a thin stream of precum leak down the side of his cock.

"Mmm, I'm taking in your beauty." I murmured. Itachi turned pink.

"Uh." Was his flat answer. As simple as it sounded. I laughed quietly, then brought my finger to catch the drop of precum. I trailed my finger upwards along the stream, making Itachi gasp. I brought my finger to my lips and licked it, loving the sweet, salty flavor of my lover. I moaned at the taste, feeling it settle on my taste buds. Itachi just watched with wide, lustful eyes. I smirked, then brought my lips to Itachi's. He seemed pretty eager to have me kiss him for he threw his arms around my neck, pulling me closer so our teeth clicked together while we made out.

I finally got Itachi's boxers and pants away while we were kissing. Now I just had to get these really hot, sweaty clothes off myself. Leaving Itachi to pant softly on the couch beneath me, I began to undress, but not all the way...

After all, Itachi was completely naked, except for his Akatsuki cloak, but only the sleeves seemed to be covering his arms now seeing as he was lying on top of said cloak. I took my time undressing in front of him. I knew he always saw me as an equal piece of artwork... It's just too bad he was always confused... I kept my pants and boxers on, but at my knees so I could free the really painful hard on that was throbbing between my legs. Itachi squirmed at the sight of it and I just thought that was so cute.

"You want it, don't you, Itachi? You're such a little slut sometimes, you know?" I teased. Itachi mewled.

"Madara, stop it..." He complained, trying to wiggle out from under me to just pounce. But I didn't let him. I just leaned forward to press our chests together and push him back down. The heat from his body was intoxicating... Hell, he was like my own special drug. A drug I needed all the time. I lifted his hips to meet with my erection and I knew he was freaking out by the way he started to pull away.

"N-No, not without-"

"I don't see any lubrication." I muttered. Itachi didn't like being fucked raw and it was obvious by the way he bled so much, but hey... This was a punishment, even if I didn't like hurting him. Before I could let Itachi go on in his lectures of not using lubricant. I pushed the head of my cock in.

Itachi squeaked and tried to pull back, but I kept him still. He was tried to squirm away and made the same fucking ass mistake as before... Even though it was sort of my fault before, but this time it was ALL him. In an attempt to pull away, he pushed in the wrong direction... I suppose he could blame it on the sexual mood that had him confused, but he impaled himself on my cock.

All the fucking way.

Itachi gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, tears squeezing past his eyelids as he screamed afterwards. I quickly brought my mouth to his, pulling back just a bit. He sobbed into my mouth and I could taste those delicious salty tears that ran down his face.

"Sssh..." I managed to groan past the pleasure of his velvet, wet walls squeezing my dick. I wonder if this only happened with me, or if it happened with other people. Either way, it sort of made me feel better about myself. I must really be good at sex if I can confuse people to make them think up is down. I accidentally smirked at the idea and that made Itachi mad.

He bit my tongue!

In return, I just shoved myself in deep. I hit that bundle of nerves in there in the process, causing Itachi to gasp out loud. His eyes grew dark and cloudy with lust. Despite the pain, having his prostate hit like that was probably too much... Because he moaned, digging his fingers into my bare back.

"Agaaaain..." I smirked.

"With pleasure." I whispered teasingly into his ear as I sucked on his earlobe. He moaned and tilted his head a bit. I began a steady pace, shoving in and out. He was content...

Oh, no. MORE than content.

He moaned and mewled, sweating as he met with my thrusts. He didn't even seem to notice the nice lovely stream of bright red blood that was mixing with the duller red inner lining of the cloak beneath him. Finally, Itachi let his heavenly seed spurt like a fountain onto our stomachs. He panted out loud, doing the same thing he usually did...

"Madaraa... Madara... Madara..." God, that was my favorite part. It, shockingly enough, was better than his gooey liquid sticking to our stomachs. My name sounded sooo hot coming from his mouth. It was just too much. I released a searing hot load into his ass, making him squeak in some pain, but moan my name louder at the same time. It was perfect... Sweat rolled down our bodies as his cum dripped down the sides of his stomach and onto his cloak... Damn, and the floor. I leaned back, pulling myself away from Itachi to watch him look a bit distressed.

"What now?" I asked, annoyed. He really knew how to ruin a great moment. Itachi didn't speak, he only kept his eyes shut. At first, I thought it was from the pain of the blood that had now begun to dry on the cloak and his inner thighs, but it was something else...

"Itachiiii... Answer me." I didn't say this as kindly as you may think it sounds. I was a little angry. Hell, I always give him the best fucking time and he has to ruin it...

"I hate you, Madara. Damn it, I hate you!" Itachi snapped at last, his onyx eyes meeting mine. I glared at him. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

"Well, thanks a lot! I feel even more unappreciated! First it's Deidara's temper and then it's your constant nagging! You have no idea how hard I am working right now and this is what I get?!" I demanded, my body feeling hot with anger. Itachi only glared at me.

"You're so selfish sometimes! You always think about yourself, Madara! Maybe I have some problems too!"

"You ARE a problem!"

"Thanks! Excuse me while I go wash your disgusting juices off me!" Itachi threw back, shoving me away. I would have laughed at the dirty comment... If it were directed at me! I grabbed his wrist, sharply, jerking him back onto my lap, just avoiding my naked half-hard on.

"Sit down!" I ordered, even though I was already holding him still. Itachi kept squirming.

"Let go of me! You've made me angry and I'm not going to-" He stopped as I clamped my hand around his neck. He stayed silent, frowning. I glared at him.

"Now... Let's try this again... I'm going to fuck you senseless and you are going to apologize and be grateful that I even sunk so low as to fuck a whore like you, got it...?" I growled. Itachi shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to let you do that. I'm tired and I-"

"I don't give a shit if you were dying. We're doing this again!"

"Aah, Madara, really! Ssstop, that hurts..." Itachi complained, trying to pull away as I dug my nails into his hips and my teeth bit into his neck. He was so easily distracted.... He didn't even notice that I was slowly lifting him just above my new hard, cock...

**xxx**

I was feeling really bad... And that's new for me. Not only did I upset Deidara... But Itachi was hurt really badly. I suppose I let my anger get the best of me. I had just finished up cleaning the rest of the blood off the couch to avoid any questions. Itachi was in his room... He locked it and wasn't about to let me in... I sighed and dropped the bloody rag into the sink in my bathroom. I had untied my hair, dropped my mask on my bed, and fell on my floor... Yea, so I missed my landing onto the bed, who cares? I deserved a nice, hard whack on the head...

It wasn't long before I felt a presence coming near my bedroom door. I didn't bother to hide as Tobi this time... I knew who it was. It was-

"We need to talk, hmm." Deidara stated after he'd thrown the bedroom door open... Almost knocking it off its hinges. I gave him a bored, exhausted look.

"Look, I'd LOVE to have a chat with you, but I'm utterly exhausted... I had a-"

"I know, Itachi told me, hmm."

"..." I stared at him. Oh great! Now I can't have Itachi OR Deidara! Why did life hate me so? I sighed and slowly got off the floor and onto the bed as Deidara shut the door.

"You look better with your hair like that, hmm..." Deidara mumbled to start a conversation as he sat on the bed beside me. I glanced at him, smirking.

"What a lovely way to start a conversation, Deidara... So cute." I commented. Deidara blushed, glaring.

"I am not cute!"

"Pfft. Yea right..."

"Cute's for little kids!"

"You're still a kid."

"I'm nineteen!!" Deidara cried. I laughed quietly.

"I know... I swear, you kids these days have changed a lot." I mused.

"What're you talking about, hmm? And I'm not a kid..." Deidara added with a huff. I smirked.

"You're stubborn... Wasn't like that before... Anyway," I went on, "Let's get straight to the point. Why'd you come here?"

"Because.... Er... Well..." Deidara seemed to be looking for the right words and judging by the pink blush on his face, he came because he probably had a little crush on me... Aw, how cute...

"What happened to my being an Uchiha?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... Well... I mean, you're the boss of Akatsuki, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to answer your question." Deidara snorted, folding his arms over his chest. I chuckled darkly for effect as I leaned in to him.

"Hmmm, that's not good...I don't like it when people don't answer my questions..." I cooed in his ear. Deidara sent me a daring look, the look more sexy than cute...

"What're you gonna do about it, hmm?" He challenged.

"Oh, I'll show you..." He was about to get the fuck of a lifetime...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: It's done! At last! I had a little trouble since I have a new keyboard to use and it's a piece of crap. D: Anyway, yes... Uhm, the scene between Itachi and Madara... I couldn't think of much to write for that, so I had to look back at other smut scenes between them for references... Sorry if it wasn't as 'uber sexy' as you wanted. ^^; At least I tried, right :D? I hope you review nicely, pweeeez, or you will make that review button very sad... T.T**

**Note: This is dramatic~ There will be some random arguments. O3o**


	4. Chapter 4

**o3o Here's the next chapter. A tad short, but... Yea. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, MadaXDei, MadaXDeiXIta.**

**WARNING: More graphic yaoi. o///o;**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Four: Once Your Master, ALWAYS Your Master.

I wanted to ravish him like a fricking wild animal, but I knew I couldn't. Definitely not on the first night with him. Instead, I gently settled Deidara on his back on my bed. Our lips were interlocked in a battle for dominance, which he so pitifully lost... I let my fingers curl his shirt in my fists so I could pull it over his head. I pulled our lips apart to strip his shirt clean. I wasn't surprised to find a very attractive looking stitches on his chest. I eyed it closely as I let my hands rest around his neck lovingly. Deidara was eager, though. He obviously wanted a good hard fuck... He was going to regret it, I knew.

After all, Itachi always regretted... I had such a way with making people regret. It was a stinging sensation to think about it, so I diverted my attention from the subject and onto the fact that I was now pinching Deidara's nipples roughly, tugging on them and making him gasp and squeak. Oh, that was so cute...

"Not cute!" Deidara managed to gasp at the look on my face. I laughed and stopped, folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh no? Okay then... I won't do anything." I replied simply and began to move away from him. He was gonna have to learn that I was a very cruel, rough person...

"H-Hey, wait! You can't just-just do all that and not-"

"Oh, can't I?" I challenged bravely, meeting Deidara's blue-eyed glare. I smirked and came back, but I spread his legs wide open. He must have noticed the lustful, amused gleam in my eye because he grew suspicious by raising an eyebrow and his lips twisting into a childish pout.

"Touch yourself." I commanded. Deidara blinked and looked at me in disbelief.

"Isn't that what you're for?!" He demanded. I laughed.

"Is this your first time or what?" I asked, then realized by the look on his face... That he was a virgin. Deidara glared, blushing deep pink as he squirmed a bit uncomfortably beneath my predatory stare.

"None of your business, hmm..." He mumbled at last. I smirked and grasped his hand, flipping it over to reveal the wonderful mouth on it. The tongue twisted out like a cobra from a basket.

"Try this..." I cooed, bringing his hand to his already visible member. Undressing him didn't even take that long... His pants were first to go anyway. Deidara turned red, tugging back at my grip.

"I can't do that, hmm!"

"And why not?"

"W-Well... Because... You're looking, that's why!"

"That's the point..." I answered seductively. Deidara stared at me for a moment, as if he was attempting to read my thoughts, but it was pointless. I grinned triumphantly as he moved his hand to his leaking erection. The tongue on his palm moved out hesitantly, then wrapped around Deidara's cock slowly. Deidara moaned, tensing up as he shut his eyes tightly. The crimson on his cheeks grew darker and so much cuter... Red was definitely his color, I thought with a delicious smirk as I watched Deidara's mouth suck on his erection.

Oh, it was so erotic... I figured those hands of his were useful for something other than making bombs. Deidara continued to touch himself with the mouth on his palm and I could sense his orgasm coming soon, so I quickly knocked his hand away. Deidara gasped in surprise at the loss of contact.

"Ah, ah," I scolded gently, "You're not going to cum now... Definitely not now..."

"You're an asshole, hmm." Deidara accused. I ignored the insult.

"How about you make some use of this mouth?" I teased, letting my finger swipe over his lips. Deidara stared at me, then slowly smirked. Hmmm... Maybe he wasn't as easily submissive as Itachi was with his innocent looks. Deidara seemed more... Bold. Especially when he didn't take his time getting on his hands and knees to engulf my cock. I gasped in surprise, his tongue flicking at the sensitive slit at the tip of my erection. I groaned at the hot, wet mouth that was clamped gently around my cock. He sucked hard, bringing my cock back so I could feel it come to the back of his throat with a small _pop_.

What a slut... God, it was heaven. No, it was better than heaven... It was just too good for words.

Deidara's wet mouth sucked on my cock, bringing forth my rather hard release. I spilled my hot seed into his mouth. He looked a little confused at first on what to do with the stuff, but he swallowed it. Hm, something Itachi never did with me... How cute. I admired the gooey substance that dripped along Deidara's adorable features. His blue eyes were half closed as he panted, his tongue flicking out every so often to lick the drop of cum that ran down his face.

"That was hot, Deidara.... Are you sure you're a virgin?" I asked curiously. Deidara blushed, glaring up at me.

"Be quiet... Just cuz I'm a virgin, that doesn't mean I haven't..." His voice trailed off. I was curious now. He looked like he wanted to drop the subject, but I leapt on the first chance as he tried to get off the bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him between my legs with his back to me.

"You're not dropping it there..." I murmured in his ear. Deidara gave a soft moan, tilting his head the other way.

"Dropping what where?" He asked innocently. I frowned, cocking a brow.

"Was that an attempt to avoid the subject?" I demanded.

"... Maybe." Deidara mumbled, embarrassed. I huffed and gripped him tighter, snaking my hand downwards. I had to get what I wanted the hard way, huh? I clasped my hand around Deidara's cock and he squeaked out loud in pain. I held a death grip on his dick, glaring at him as he sweated and tried to move away.

"Who else have you given a blowjob, hmm, Deidara?" I asked gently at first.

"N-None of your- Ah, business...!" Deidara managed to gasp, wiggling painfully as he felt my erection press against his back and my hand tighten on his cock.

"Speak now and forever keep your penis, kid." I muttered dryly. Deidara whined.

"Aaah! Ah! Okay, okay! Pein and Kisame, that's it! I swear!" He panted. I released his cock, raising an eyebrow. Deidara panted quietly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're such a whore." I deadpanned.

"I resent that!" Deidara threw back, turning his head to glare at me. I smirked.

"Hmmm... Well, there's something you need to learn when you have sex with me, Deidara..." I started slowly as I gripped his hips. His eyes flickered downwards to my hands in alarm, his hands automatically grabbing onto my legs to keep himself down. I jerked hard and lifted him up.

"Madara-" I cut him off and brought him down on my cock. He let out a sharp scream, his nails cutting into my legs. I ignored it, bringing my lips to his ear.

"You can't have sex with anyone else, but me... I'm your master now, Deidara." I whispered softly. Deidara too busy gritted his teeth and trying to force the tears away to hear me. His eyes were twisted shut, his nails leaving bloody trails on my legs. He kept any sobs back by gritting his teeth tightly... But nothing could stop the steady trail of tears from streaming past his closed eyes.

"Sorry...." I murmured all of a sudden. I did feel a little bad the more I looked at his cute, sad little features. He looked like he in so much pain... I normally would have lubricated him first, especially with him being a virgin and whatnot, but I suppose I was just too excited... Caught up in the mood. Deidara only choked back a few sobs, only giving shaky coughs past his gritted teeth.

"Nghh... B... Bi... Big... Really... Nnn..." He managed to whimper past his clenched teeth. I didn't move, even though it was causing me agony to sit there without moving with his walls clenching around my cock... It was so hot. It was driving me fucking crazy and I was getting really impatient, but I was fucking a kid here. Sure, he claims he's nineteen. But you're not officially until you're an adult... MY age. And that'd be a pretty damn long time.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." I said softly into his ear, but Deidara shook his head, his hair falling from its ponytail and in his face.

"Nn nn... It's fine..." He seethed. I kissed him lovingly on the ear. I could feel him relaxing, just a little bit. I kissed him down his neck and onto his shoulders, whispering as many comforting words as I knew.

"Sssh... It won't hurt for long... It's all right..." I was happy to see it was working. Not long after I begin my attempts to sooth him, he began to shift uncomfortably.

"Aah.... Madara, move...." Deidara pleaded, his blue eyes darkening with lust. I smirked, complying immediately. I pulled him up and brought him back down, followed by a nice, long, loud moan from Deidara. I was so pleased to hear him beg for more... To moan my name. It was truly enchanting... I don't think I've felt like this with Itachi ever before. Afterwards, and if I was unlucky, during the sex, Itachi would get angry with me... Our past together has truly upset him and I didn't like seeing him hate me. I already had enough enemies...

With Deidara, I could very much feel the mixed feelings he was having. The warmth of his hot, sweaty flesh flush against mine... My name escaping those cute, pouty lips of his... God, even now, I could feel the tongues on his hands licking at my inner thighs, which was making things all the more erotic.

Finally, it happened. And oh, was it so beautiful... Streams of white gooey liquid spurt from Deidara's cock splattered on the bed, on his stomach, hell, on me too. The feeling of his hot walls tightening, squeezing the seed from my cock was so hot... I filled Deidara with every bit of cum I could. After a moment, I allowed Deidara to collapse to the bed, exhausted. I lay down beside him, my eyelids heavy as I let my fingers run through Deidara's loose strands of blonde hair.

"You remember what I said before, Deidara?" I asked quietly as I toyed with his hair, leaning on my elbow. Deidara was half-asleep now, his back against my chest.

"Mnnhmm..." He replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know you're mine, right...?"

"Mnnnhmmm...."

"That means no more visiting Kisame OR Pein... Tell them you've become someone else's property, got it?"

"Nnnhnnn..." Deidara fell asleep.

**xxx**

I took my time, wondering into the kitchen to get something to drink where I found Itachi drinking coffee... LOTS AND LOTS of coffee. He looked like he was trying to stay awake.

"Having trouble, doll face?" I asked, teasingly. Itachi sent me a harsh glare.

"Be quiet... I didn't sleep well, thanks to you..."

"Hm, that's fine... I've got good news for you. I don't need you anymore." I said carelessly as I opened the fridge. Itachi turned to stare at me blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got someone more appreciative than you... So no need to worry about my meddling or my little matchmaking game."

"Well.... Whom?" Itachi asked after a long silence, keeping his eyes averted from me. I popped open a bottle of sake, keeping my back to him now.

".... Deidara..." I answered slowly, glancing at him. Itachi's eyes darkened.

"... Madara, he's too young."

"On the contrary. Deidara handled it better than you ever did." I replied simply, although, I knew it was a lie. Deidara was still in my room with a sore ass from last night... Note to self: Use lubrication!

"That's a lie." Itachi accused. I looked at him, moving my mask to the side to give him an amused look.

"Hm? Why would you say that?"

"Because... Because, I haven't seen Deidara all day. He's probably really sore isn't he? Maybe you didn't use lubrication, like I always tell you. See what happens when you ignore me? You hurt other people-"

"Why are you lecturing me, boy?! It's none of your business!" I snapped. Itachi glared at me.

"I'm not lecturing, I'm looking out for Deidara is all. There's no crime in that."

"Since when have you ever cared about anyone?"

"You're one to talk."

"Be quiet! Unlike you, Deidara's pretty grateful that I picked him up. I could have just- Wait..." I stopped, realizing how very, very wrong that sounded. Itachi looked extremely angry now.

"You're using him, aren't you?!" He demanded angrily. I got mad at the very question.

"No! I'm not using-"

"Liar! You're using him to replace me because you're a sex obsessed old man who can't find anyone to please him!"

"Shut your mouth, Itachi, or I'll make you regret it!" I snarled, slamming the bottle down on the floor. Itachi jumped back on impulse, his back hitting the wall of the kitchen. I was about to start forward, but stopped. I visibly flinched when I felt a very faint presence moving away quickly. Itachi glared at me.

"... You better hope that wasn't Deidara." He grumbled.

"You better hope not or else I'm going to hunt you down and I WILL make you pay." I ground out, then whirled on my heel. I went to my room to find Deidara lying on my bed, still fast asleep. I frowned. Either he was REALLY good at faking or it was someone else who was listening in on Itachi and I... I walked up to the bed carefully.

"Deidara, are you awake?" I asked slowly. Deidara shifted a bit, but didn't wake up... I sighed with relief. That meant it wasn't him.

"Deidara...." I murmured and got on the bed, touching his shoulder. Deidara's left eye slowly opened halfway, the ocean blue iris visible around the dilated pupil.

"Madara...?" He asked sleepily. I gave a weak smile.

"... You know, I'll always love you, right?" I asked. Deidara gave me a funny look.

"... Yea... Yea, why do you ask, hmm?" He questioned curiously. I shook my head.

"Uhm, it's nothing... I'll let you go back to sleep... You're probably still sore."

"Sorta..." Deidara murmured and easily went back to sleep. I gave him a quick kiss on the head, then left the room. As soon as I was out of the room, I was met with Pein's concerned look.

"Madara, Itachi's informed of... Uhm, the current situation going on between you, him, and Deidara... And I highly suggest against it." Pein mumbled, keeping his eyes averted submissively. I glared at him.

"Is that what you think? Here, let me give you a nice example of what I think about your opinion-"

"Madara, please." Pein pleaded quickly, noticing how my hand was raised to smack him.

"It's none of your business. It's obvious you just want your fuck toy back, but he's staying with me." I insisted. Pein blushed deep crimson with embarrassment.

"Ah... He told you...?"

"Yes. And I honestly couldn't care less, but everyone knows once you're with me, you stay with me."

"Madara, I just don't think it's right that you're using Deidara as a replacement for Itachi!" Pein blurted.

_SMACK!_

A red handprint was burnt into Pein's left cheek. Pein had barely flinched since he was obviously used to it, but he gave me a pained expression anyway.

"Madara-"

"I don't want to hear it... Go away."

"... Yes, sir..." Pein slowly made his way from the hallway. I was too busy glaring after him to notice... I had left the bedroom door open.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes, I know this is mostly told from Madara's POV. But I totally got an idea for a chapter from Deidara's POV. o3o So, I hope you guys don't mind!! ^^ Anyway, the sex scene was a little rushed. o-o My sister wouldn't leave me alone, AGAIN! :C It's annoying when she comes to talk to me about nothing in particular. xD I hope you guys enjoyed anyway! Reviews please, or Deidara could be punished!! O-o**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter everyone! I hope you like it... Even though it has lots of... o-o Yaoi....**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, MadaXDei, DeixIta, MadaXDeiXIta.**

**WARNING: More yaoi. o////o;;**

**A/N: This IS told from DEIDARA'S POV!! Point Of View! And you will notice that Deidara doesn't say 'hmm'. That's because Deidara doesn't know he does that. :/ Why? Well, because. Besides, it's a hassle to write. D:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Five: Can I Have Your Dango?

So.... That's what this was all about... I should have thought about it, but I guess I was all too eager. I could hear Madara slam the door shut and completely disappear. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I got dressed, ignoring the pain in my ass. I pulled my shirt over my head, then tied my hair up in its ponytail. I walked out of the room and I was about to go into the kitchen, but Itachi had cut me off. I glared at him. God, these Uchiha really were something...

"Go away." I snapped. Itachi frowned.

"No, Deidara. We need to talk." Oh, talk? That's what he said before he pulled me into this shithole organization and I ended up tied up on the fucking floor!!

"To Hell with you." I ground out. Itachi looked annoyed.

"I'm not the one who just got fucked for no reason." I could tell he didn't mean it, but I didn't care. It felt so weird when he said that. My chest tightened and I could feel this weird thing in my throat... Like a lump... And my eyes were stinging too. It really hurt.

"We-Well... I...." I wonder if this was what it felt like to be used? I didn't know what to say and Itachi jumped right at the chance of my stumble.

"I'm sorry, Deidara... I didn't mean to say that... Can we talk?" He asked. It made me suspicious that he was acting so nice... But I got tired of standing there, so I only nodded. We were going to sit on the couch in the living room, but I was still really sore, so I just sat gently on my legs, my hands on my knees.

"Did Madara say anything... You know, last night?" Itachi asked. I tried to remember, but it was too fuzzy, so I shook my head. Itachi sighed, leaning on his elbows on his knees. I never really noticed that he didn't look as stupid as I used to tell myself... Nah. Itachi's always been a dickface.

"I'm sorry, Deidara... Madara can be really mean, I know how that feels." He explained quietly. I looked at him, frowning.

"Uh huh..."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Nuh uh."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Why do you keep asking?!"

"Because. I'm admitting that he's hurt me before, so I'm letting you freely admit it." Itachi replied honestly. I eyed him closely, then looked away, frowning.

"... It did hurt... A little..." I added under my breath. Itachi nodded.

"I understand... I think he just wants to feel something."

"... Like what?" I asked, my mind reeling back to how perverted that sounded. Itachi rolled his eyes, but tried to look patient. I scowled.

"I told him people like him don't know how to love... I think that upset him since he kept bringing it up. What I think, is that he might want to know how it feels to love someone. I know it sounds a bit far fetched, but..."

"No. I get it..." I answered slowly. Itachi sighed with relief, but looked away. So did I. It was sort of awkward for a second and my stomach was growling. I knew Itachi could hear it, because I could hear his stomach too. We looked at each other at the same time with equally bored expressions.

"Wanna get some mitarashi dango?" I asked.

"Sure."

**xxx**

We found a perfect spot in a small town just outside the forest the Akatsuki base was hidden in. Disguising ourselves as Jounin, Itachi and I sat side by side as we ate our dango. It was quiet in the town, like it was a ghost town or something...

"Too quiet." I complained. Itachi looked me plainly.

"I like quiet."

"I like loud."

"Judging by the fact that you like explosions, I can believe that."

"Was that an insult?" I demanded. Itachi cracked a smile, then laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"No... That was a compliment."

"... Oh.... I knew that." I mumbled, feeling my face grow hot... But not as hot as it did when I was with Madara. No, I felt like I was on fire with Madara. I sighed and looked at the plate that the dango once sat on. The sweet sauce was still drizzled on the plate... I frowned, then saw Itachi move out the corner of my eye. I watched as he ran his finger through the sauce, then brought it to his mouth. Why was I staring? It was weird... I shouldn't stare at him- He put his finger in his mouth. I crinkled my nose as I watched him. He was like some kind of nymph from a fairy tale... Like the ones they used to read back when I was really little.

Itachi's tongue slid down his finger, then up again. His eyes were closed the entire time as he licked his finger clean of the sauce. He ran his finger back around the plate, cleaning it of the sauce, then popping his finger back into his mouth. I hear him suck on his finger... And it was making me hard!! No! Oh, god no. That's wrong! Very, very wrong! So very, super wrong! Wah, not right at all, which is the same as wrong!!

"Stop that!" I cried angrily. Itachi's eyes flickered open and he looked at me like an innocent child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Stop what?" He asked sweetly, just as sweet as the sauce he was licking off my- WAIT. I meant, PLATE. He was licking SAUCE of HIS _PLATE_...

"Doing that! It looks weird!" I insisted. Itachi looked away and I could swear I saw a smug little look on his face. I huffed and lifted up my plate, licking it clean. I dropped the plate on the counter and got up.

"Come on, let's go. I'm gettin' tired." I mumbled. Itachi looked up, then nodded.

"I guess." He answered, then started to get out his money to pay, but I stopped him.

"You're not payin'." I snapped. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" ... Good question. Hey, a free meal? Why was I passing it up? Because... I would feel bad if he paid for it. Goddamn it! I seriously haven't learned my lesson!

"... Because... We're criminals, we don't PAY for anything." I lied. Oh, yea. I lied. I lied very, very, VERY badly. Itachi didn't seem to care about my lie or the fact that it was a lie.

"I don't care. I'm not going to make someone else suffer..." He answered and placed his money on the counter where the lady came and took it.

"Arigatou!" She sang, then ran to the back of the shop. I watched her with a glare, then led the way back to the hideout. I was seriously about to kill someone. It was obvious I hadn't learned my lesson from being with Madara... But, I don't want to be Itachi's uke! No way in Hell! You know, I could have been Madara's seme, but... I was just... Feeling... Stupid, that's what. Ugh, life sucks right now. I'd do anything to blow myself up right now.

"I like you, Deidara." What? I looked at Itachi curiously, frowning.

"Well... I don't like you." I threw back. Itachi smiled. Oh... For god's sake...

"I know this... You're not the first one, but I am very glad you suggested we both get dango together."

"Why? Because you like dango too?" I asked stupidly. Itachi shook his head.

"No. Because I like you. A lot. And spending time with you made me realize that you're a very good person, Deidara. Even with your hotheaded temper." He added.

"Th- Hey, wait a minute..." I started, but Itachi cut me off.

"Don't pay attention to me. I was only being a big mouth." Itachi answered. I almost dropped dead on the path. Ohhh, he didn't... I may be a little clueless sometimes due to my lack of attention, but I was most certainly knew a dirty comment when I heard one and THAT was definitely dirty! Fine, if he wants to play that game, I will too!

"Yea, I know... You should really do something about that." I commented. Itachi looked at me blankly, but I knew he was thinking of a comeback. He was always pondering his next move.

"Could you help me?" He asked.

"Dango." I blurted. Itachi blinked, then gave me a look that was so damn close to a pout that it was unbelievable.

"Can I have your dango?" He asked with a cat-like tone. Ohh, that was too much... I pounced on him right then and there. Itachi's back hit the soft grass, his hair slipping from its ponytail. I had my hands on either side of his head, my fingers digging into the dirt. He looked up at me with such a pretty look in his eyes... Those annoying, blank obsidian eyes. Our teeth sounded like spoons hitting plates as we grew hungry in our kissing.

I wanted that dirty mouth somewhere else, though. Somewhere lower. Somewhere that was throbbing like crazy and wanting to get out. I managed to pull away from Itachi's mouth, making him whine in displeasure. It made me feel a little bad about it, but it went away quickly. I easily unbuttoned my cloak and was about to take down my pants and boxers, but Itachi was way ahead of me. He pulled my pants and boxers down slowly... With his teeth.

That was so hot. It was unmistakably sexy. I gave Itachi an eager smirk and he merely reflected it back. I entangled my finger within the endless, silky soft strands of his raven black hair. I gripped tightly as Itachi's pressed to the tip of my cock. I groaned. Itachi slid his tongue past his pink, perfect lips to test the slit at the tip. I moaned, then gasped as his lips came around the head. He sucked gently at first, then opened his mouth around my cock, letting his tongue drag along underneath it, along that vein.

Ohhh, that felt so much better than touching myself in front of Madara... Itachi's mouth was so soft, so warm... So fucking wet with saliva. He was the perfect piece of artwork, I realized. Despite his totally stoic attitude toward people most of the time, I realized Itachi was a very beautiful piece of art... And every piece of artwork must have an artist... Someone to own them and call them theirs... I wanted to be Itachi's artist. His only artist...

I moaned, gripping his hair tighter as he sucked harder, letting his tongue twirl around my thick appendage. He moaned around it, sending vibrations all the way through to my spine. I shivered, my legs quivering a bit seeing as I was standing up. I felt like I was going to lose my balance and it took every bit of strength Itachi was sucking from me to stay standing. He was sucking so well... F-

"Fuuuck- Ah, Itachiiii!" I groaned and released, my cum going down Itachi's throat and all over his face. I moaned, my legs giving out. I collapsed to my knees and smirked when I came eye level with Itachi. He was licking the cum around his mouth, having swallowed most of it... Except the tendrils that were dripping down his face and hair. It was so hot...

"Mmm, that was so hot..." I murmured and brought my hands to Itachi's cheeks, using my thumbs to wipe the cum closer to his mouth. Itachi blushed lightly and flicked his tongue out to get the rest of the seed on his face. I shivered when his tongue brushed by thumb. This was just too good to be true.... What made me feel even more wonderful was the fact that I didn't feel bad about it... I may have hated Itachi before, but my feelings now... Were completely different. I don't think I could have called them love, officially... But it was pretty damn close...

**xxx**

When we arrived, after having washed ourselves all up, Itachi and I were met with complete silence... Itachi glanced around, tilting his head a bit.

"It doesn't look like anybody's here..." He murmured. I shrugged, stretching.

"Oh well... Let's do something."

"Sleep?"

"Now that you mention it, I am sorta tired..." I mumbled, yawning. Itachi smiled and looked at me.

"You know... I don't like sleeping by myself in my room..."

"What a coincidence... Same here. Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" I suggested with a smirk. Itachi nodded eagerly.

"Sounds good." He answered quickly.

"Yea... Sounds very good." A voice muttered darkly. I froze. Itachi did too. We both spun around to see Madara kick the front door shut, locking it. He glared at us.

"You've both put me in a very foul, foul mood." He growled... We were very, very fucked now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I liked writing! God, I feel like such a pervert right now. o-o Having typed three smutty chapters in, like, five hours. /// Phewwwww.... I'm such a pervy old person. :D Anywhoooo, please review and you'll make our three lovely characters so very happy!! And me too! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhhh, here's the next chapter... Chapter... o-o; Chapter... SIX. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, MadaXDei, DeiXIta, MadaXDeiXIta.**

**WARNING: Yaoiness!! 8B**

**A/N: This goes from Deidara's POV to Itachi's POV and final to Madara's POV!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six: Headaches

"Whores. Both of you." Madara muttered darkly. He obviously was very pissed off. And I could tell Itachi was offended by the comment by the way he visibly flinched as he were smacked. I glared at Madara.

"Well... What do you want? If that's all you have to say, go jack off, you asshole." I ground out. Madara's red eyes locked on me like a target. It would have freaked me out... If Itachi hadn't of grabbed at my elbow roughly.

"Leave him alone, Madara." Itachi stated. Madara's hypnotic glare turned to him, but he didn't say anything... I could honestly see why people fell in love with Madara, to be honest... Who wouldn't? His eyes were like orbs of flames that were constantly watching you like a hawk. His hair was thick and easy to lace your fingers through... It was soft, sort of like Itachi's hair, only not as silky. Itachi didn't look too intimidated by the glare.

"Madara, leave us alone... We're not in the mood to put up-"

"Oh, but you're on the mood to get in bed with Deidara?" Madara challenged, making Itachi's grip on my elbow tighten. I could see a stream of pink heat cross Itachi's features.

"That's none of your business..." He murmured quietly. I frowned, then glared at Madara.

"So we're not in the mood for what you're in the mood for. So leave us the Hell alone!" I snapped. Madara suddenly smirked and it made me a little uneasy... It was the kind of smirk that reminded me of a hungry cat. One that had just cornered two little mice in a box... With no escape...

"Oh no... I'm definitely in the mood for what you two were planning..." He replied seductively. I shivered a bit. His voice was also one of the many talents that I loved... It was like he always knew what you were thinking. It was really hypnotic, just like his eyes... Ugh, I really shouldn't get mixed up with stupid, lovely, totally sexy and really annoying Uchiha...

"Well, find someone else," Itachi said, choosing his words carefully, "Because we're not going to go anywhere near you, Madara. It's obvious you untrustworthy." For a split second, I could have sworn I saw a glint of hurt behind those solid, Sharingan eyes. However, it seemed to disappear in a flash.

"I see... So, I have to do this the hard way?" He asked with a sigh.

"What?" Both Itachi and I blurted this out. It had only taken a second for Madara to disappear and reappear behind us both... Frickin' strangling our hair! His grip on my ponytail was really tight! I could feel strands ripping out as he tensed up some more.

"Ow! Let go, damn it!" I protested angrily. Itachi was wincing, his body twitching. He obviously didn't like his hair pulled either... Before we knew what was happening, Madara was pulling on our hair toward his room... Oh, I got a really sick feeling in my stomach.

"Aah, Madara, I don't think-"

"Yea, we know you don't think." Madara interrupted me with a huff. I glared at him, my hands having clamped over the hand around my ponytail.

"Fuck you!" I yelled. Itachi was making weak attempts at trying to make Madara let go... Yea, I knew they were weak. Itachi obviously was as mad as me... It made me curious. Did he WANT Madara to take him? I mean... Maybe he still misses Madara...? But, where does that leave me....?

**xxx (Itachi's POV) xxx**

I had a strong feeling Deidara knew I was making half-assed attempts to make Madara release his death grip on my hair... He looked a little confused, but he was more focused on trying to make Madara let go... He probably wasn't used to such rough treatment. Madara always was a harsh man... And that was one of the many reasons why I adored Madara.

His low tolerance was perfect for any disobedient person. Madara was sadistic when he wanted to be. A warm, comfortable lover when he wanted to be. But still... Despite all Madara's wonderful features, he also came with some flaws, just like anyone else... Madara was clingy. Once he had his mind set on something, he stuck with it throughout time. I suppose that's why he claims he's obsessed with me...

And Deidara? I was going to assume he had used Deidara in an attempt to forget me, but... No. No, that's not Madara. Madara wouldn't just throw away all his diabolical plans just to forget something. And Madara didn't use people when it came to love, as cruel as he was... Madara had something in that ingenious mind planned and it obviously had something to do with Deidara and I... In his room.

"I'm going to let go," Madara's musical voice cut into my thoughts, "And when I do, I am going to open my door. If you make any attempts to run... Be assured that I will take pleasure in making your life living Hell." It wasn't an idle threat...

Madara did as he said he would, releasing my ponytail. I was going to make it easier for myself, but untying my hair, but I found myself attracted to the way Deidara was staring at Madara's back. What was he thinking? It was intriguing because I had never seen such a look on Deidara's face... Not even when we...

Damn. I was blushing again. Most Uchiha were pretty good at hiding emotions for a long period of time, but here I am. Probably the only Uchiha on the planet who can't hold back a blush. And just thinking about what happened with Deidara was making my entire body hot!

It hadn't taken took long when Madara's grip had caught my ponytail again. I was half tempted to moan at the way he jerked on my hair, his long fingers twisting around my hair... But I held it back. Deidara was already suspicious... And I've already hurt too many people. I didn't want to make Deidara feel even more unworthy.

Madara turned and locked the door, releasing our ponytails again. This time, I hurried tore my ponytail holder out, tossing it to the floor. Deidara sent me a curious look when I did this, so I only looked in the opposite direction. Madara turned, keeping his back against the door.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... What should I do with two naughty sluts who obviously don't appreciate anything I do for them...?" He murmured thoughtfully, his black painted nails drumming on the wooden door behind him. Deidara glared at him.

"I dare you to say that again, hmm!" He barked. I sighed. He was so arrogant sometimes... A flaw, which suited him well, actually.

"Slut." Madara deadpanned. Deidara groaned in disgust.

"I hate you, hmm! You're annoying! I knew I shouldn't of tangled up with your kind! You're all the same, hmm!" He accused. That was a little insulting, due to the fact that if he was insulting Madara for being an Uchiha, I was also being insulted.

"Ah, but you couldn't resist us, could you?" Madara asked coyly, his lips twisting into a sinister smirk that made my heart thud against my ribs. Deidara blushed lightly, ducking his head to avoid my looking at him.

"Well... Yea, but... Just because you guys are, like, the hottest guys on earth, doesn't mean you're the smartest, hmm!" He snapped angrily. Madara beamed.

"This coming from the man who happens to be in said Uchiha's room~" He teased, pushing off the door. On instinct, I took a step back, staring at Madara, who looked at me almost like he was going to hit me... Evidently, he was angry with me...

"Bite me, damn you!" Deidara yelled.

"Not a bad idea." Madara moved too fast, even before my Sharingan could be activated... He was getting good at that...

**xxx (Madara's POV) xxx**

I missed the feeling of Deidara's warm, inviting lips against mine. I licked his lower lip, making him gasp in surprise. He was probably expecting me to hit him... But I wouldn't do that. Not unless he pissed me off, like the brat who was watching us.

Yes, I could see the faint longing in Itachi's now red eyes as he watched. I was going to ignore him until I was finished with Deidara, especially since he looked like he wanted some attention as well.

Going back to Deidara, I let my hands wonder down to his hips, capturing them nicely in my palms. I could hear Deidara's sweet little heart beating like a frightened mouse. However, Deidara didn't seem to be scared... Merely aroused. It wasn't just his heartbeat that told me that either... It was also the hard bulge in Deidara's Akatsuki pants that told me. I smirked against his lips, then delightedly allowed my tongue to slip past his soft lips.

Deidara let out a very satisfied moan into my mouth as I let my tongue trace every part of his mouth. I let one of my hands sneak up and pull his cloak down to the floor. It fell with an audible _fwmp_. I let that same hand sneak along his hot, flushed chest. My fingers rested on his nipple, tweaking it gently. Deidara squeaked and was looking a little red...

He must have just remembered Itachi was in the room because Itachi gave a very sharp, soft gasp. I smirked as Deidara seemed desperate to escape me now. He must really like Itachi if he's that dedicated... Too bad. I _always_ get what I want.

"No!" Deidara snapped and made a very bad mistake... He bit my ear. How did he get that in his mouth? Because I had leaned in to bite his stupid neck. Looks like he put those teeth of his to good use because I could feel a warm trickle of blood drip by my earlobe.

Deidara took this chance to jump back, but he missed his step and fell on the edge of the bed, sitting and staring at me. I clamped my hand over my ear, grimacing a bit. It stung, very badly, in fact. Like a cat bit it. A very naughty kitty that was about to learn his lesson-

"Madara, stop it." Itachi's very beautiful, very adorable voice had fogged my thoughts of homicide. I sent him a glare out the corner of my eye. Itachi stared at me with a blank expression.

"Leave Deidara alone..."

"Why should I? Don't tell me you're blind already..."

"..."

"Deidara obviously enjoyed the attention..." I huffed as I dropped my hand from my ear to my side. Itachi looked a little thoughtful. Probably wondering if he should have stopped me or not. Deidara's glare on my back made me look at him.

"You're really sick, you know that, hmm? No wonder you're confused, stupid!"

... How rude.

"Love isn't supposed to be all about sex, you pervert! It's _supposed_ to be a feeling you get about a certain person! That you never want to leave them, that you always want them around to help you! Love doesn't mean throw some kid down on the bed and fuck him senseless, hmm!" Deidara yelled. I stared at him...

... Then how was I supposed to show what I felt for Itachi? And hell, for Deidara? It was obvious Deidara and Itachi knew what love meant, but... I winced, getting a headache as Itachi's words from before rang in my head.

_People like you don't love..._

I let my palm come back up to press against my forehead to suppress the headache. I don't get it... This is really confusing... And it's pissing me off! I hate being confused! I don't understand. So, people like me can't love? So, am I just some sick freak who happens to be obsessed with certain people? Oh, for the love of god!

"Get out." I managed. Deidara gladly jumped up and went to the door. He looked at Itachi expectantly, but Itachi only gave him a nod. Deidara took the hint and left... But I wanted both of them gone.

"What? Are you deaf now? Get out." I ordered, flinching at how echo-ish and loud my voice sounded. Itachi approached me carefully, as if I were some kind of wild animal in a cage. Hell, I probably was...

"Madara, I wanted to say something before I left." Itachi started, but before he could continue, I surprised him, by giving him a shove in the chest.

"Just go away, Itachi. I'm _really_ not in the mood now." I growled.

"Odd... You usually are..." It was meant as a joke, I knew. I couldn't hide the weak laugh that rarely escaped me. Itachi tilted his head. I felt his hand on my cheek and it made me jump.

"Itachi, really. Any other time I would love for you to be here, but now I'm not feeling so great-"

"I'm sorry." Itachi murmured. I looked at him suspiciously.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean what I said the other night... About people like you not loving... I was just upset."

"...?"

"I said it because I didn't _want_ to love you anymore..."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Goddamn it, was he in trouble when my headache was gone! I was gonna fucking- Oh god, my head....

"Because... It hurts, that's why... I don't like the fact that you're desperate to keep me alive. It's just... Not something I can deal with. We both know I'll die soon. Whether from illness or... Or Sasuke. I'm going to die and I don't want you to keep putting obstacles in my way. You're making me want to stay here, when I can't."

"..."

"I really do love you, Madara... Really... But you're so persistent."

"I'm rather fond of being a stubborn jackass..." I mumbled thoughtlessly. Itachi gave a gentle smile, then leaned forward, and gave me soft kiss on the cheek. I was about to comment on it, but Itachi was already gone... Having left me to catch up with Deidara...

I sighed and collapsed on my bed, about to fall asleep when-

"Wow, that was like watching a soap opera!" Zetsu's white side sang.

"**A depressing one at that...**" The black side muttered dryly. I groaned.

"Noooot noooooowwwww." I complained and pulled a pillow over my face.

"Are you tired, Madara?" The white side asked.

"**Or maybe suicidal?**" The black side suggested. I could feel my eye twitching as I pushed the pillow closer to my face. I held up a hand.

"To the count of three, you shall exit! If not, I'll mutilate you!" I yelled into the pillow.

"Did he say count of five and we get pudding?" The white side asked.

"**I thought he said to Count Dracula's lair and futile cakes.**" The black side deadpanned. Oh god... Someone kill me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Not as eventful as I would have liked... But, it's something, right :D?! -is hit by wooden plank- D: Anywho~ I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. I was going to make Madara uber evil, but... Who could resist his awesome Uchihaness?! xD Anyway, yea. Madara's not totally evil... Just confused and pissed off about it. lol. o3o If any of you have ideas you wish to share or any predictions or something you wish to make on this story, please tell me! I'll gladly try and make your dreams a reality for this story! Reviews will make our Uchiha Wonders and Blondie Hero very happy~ :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter isn't the greatest since I had some trouble. o-o; Buuut, I have an awesome idea for the next chapter!! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, DeiXIta, MadaXDei, MadaXDeiXIta.**

**WARNING: Not exactly the greatest yaoi scene. T.T I'm so sorry that I epically failed on this chapter... -headdesk-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Seven: Ungrateful

So maybe my headache turned into a really bad cold... Or maybe the flu... Or something. I felt crappy as I lay on my back, unmoving. I stared up at my ceiling, knowing I probably looked like hell. This was probably one of the rare times I even got sick... And last time, I had Izuna to take care of me, but he's been long gone... I frowned, crinkling my nose, then sneezed. I groaned and rolled over, pressing my cheek against my satin pillow.

Could things get any worse...?

_Knock, knock._

Ohhhh, come on... I squeezed my eyes shut as the knocking echoed in my skull, like an angry hornet. I hated being sick... The door opened anyway.

"Madara- Oh wow... Are you okay, hmm?" Deidara asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. I glared at him past my only open eye.

"Fine, just peachy."

"No need to get so snippy, hmm. I just have a message from Kisame."

"... Kisame? What the Hell does-"

"He's pissed off that you tricked him into dating Itachi-"

"I never tricked-"

"And he's going to be gone for a while. Amen, hmm." Deidara finished sarcastically as he rolled his only visible blue eye. I frowned.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled by my pillow. Deidara frowned, eyeing me suspiciously.

"... Not here."

"I can see that, blondie. I meant, what's his location?"

"Hmph," He was hesitant, but I think my glare told him I wasn't playing around, so he sighed, "He was asleep last I saw."

"Last YOU SAW?" I demanded icily. Deidara smirked at me challengingly... And boy, did I hate that.

"Yea. He slept with me last night."

"He what?!" I shot upright, my hand missing the edge of the bed as I slammed into the floor clumsyly... And to make things worse, I sneezed several times after I made contact with the floor. Deidara laughed out loud, obnoxiously.

"Bwahahaha!! You totally faceplanted into the floor!!"

"Shut up, you impudent little snot!" I hissed. Deidara stuck out all three of his tongues.

"I'm rubber, you're glue!" He retorted, then slipped from the room, slamming the door shut to cause a loud, annoying _bang_ to explode in my head. I gripped the side of my head and just lay on the floor, unmoving any further... I was in so much pain. Physically and emotionally... Itachi...? Sleeping with someone who's NOT me?

**xxx (Deidara's POV) xxx**

I snickered as I walked down the hallway. I was so proud of myself. The look on Madara's face was priceless. I stepped into my room quietly, taking quick notice that Itachi wasn't on my bed anymore. I crinkled my nose in curiosity, then slowly smirked when I heard the bath water in the bathroom. I shut the door silently and made my way to the bathroom. I peeked in, seeing as the door was partially opened.

Itachi stood, naked might I add, with his back to the door. He had just let down his hair, shaking his head a bit. I nibbled my lower lip, watching with wide eyes as Itachi stepped into the bathtub. He was just about to get in, when I decided to make my presence known.

"Mmm, why didn't you tell me you were gonna take a bath?" I cooed as I stepped in, shutting the door. Itachi shot back up to his feet, whirling around.

"Deidara!" He exclaimed. Itachi couldn't hide that bright pink blush of embarrassment. I grinned, leaning on the door.

"Did I scare you? I thought shinobi were always alert." I replied. Itachi was reaching for the towel on the rack by the tub.

"I had my guard down... You don't need to sneak up on me." He grumbled, stepping out of the tub. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mad now?" I asked. Itachi paused, looking at me out the corner of his eye, holding the towel around his waist.

"No... No, I'm not." He mumbled. I grinned.

"Good. I was hoping I could have a nice time today." I said quickly, jumping up beihnd ihm and catching him around the waist. Itachi frowned for only a second before I latched my mouth onto his neck. His eyelids fluttered as I flicked my tongue at his throat, sucking gently.

"Mmmm... Okayyy..." Itachi moaned, dropping the towel from around his waist. I let my hands rest on his bare hips, sneaking one of my hands toward the nice, already hardened prize at the base of his torso. The tongue on my palm slid forth and touched the slit. Itachi jerked, gasping at the feeling. I smirked against his neck.

"Sensitive?" I asked teasingly. Itachi scowled lightly.

"Be quiet..." He muttered. I smiled innocently, then went back to work on his neck, leaving behind lot of purplish marks. The tongue on my palm wrapped around Itachi's cock, licking up and down. Itachi moaned, arching into my touch. His hands found themselves gripping the sides of my pants. I smirked and ran my tongue to his ear.

You'd think he'd be a little more eager... Well, I might as well make him eager then. I removed my hand from his cock, licking the shell of his ear. Itachi whined.

"Why'd..." His voice drifted into a moan as I rubbed my palm against his ass cheeks. I did this for a second, listening to his breathy moans. I lifted my mouth away from his ear, then pulled back.

"Get in the tub." I ordered. Itachi gave me a curious look, lifting a thin brow.

"Why-"

"It'll get you what you want, now do it." I commanded. Itachi looked reluctant, but did as I said, stepping into the tub. I took my time taking off my shirt, lifting it over my head.

"Okay, I want you to lean on the edge."

"Deidara-"

"Just do it." I sighed, exasperated. Itachi looked annoyed now. Probably that I had denied taking him right then and there... I smirked as I dropped my boxers.

Cute.

I left my hair up and stepped into the tub behind Itachi, grabbing a hairbrush, a thin washclothe, and a shampoo bottle before I got in. I was making this up as I went along. I was only on my knees when Itachi seemed to be suspicious.

"What're you thinking, Deidara?" Itachi demanded, about to get up. I caught his arms, twisting them behind his back. He winced as I wrapped the thin, wet clothe around his wrists. I hummed as I worked, then set the shampoo bottle in the water beside me andl etting the hair brush float about.

"Deidara, untie me! This isn't fair-"

"I didn't say anything would be fair, did I?" I asked as I leaned back to take a good look at his rear. Itachi glared over his shoulder at me.

"Yea, but this _really_ isn't fair. If you're going to-"

"Don't worry, I'm trying to turn things better, but if you keep complaining..." My voice trailed as I picked up the hairbrush by its rounded handle. Itachi eyed the brush closely.

"What're you going to do with that?"

"Nothing." I lied. Itachi glared and started to open his mouth, but I gave his rump a little smack, making him yelp.

"Deidara!" Itachi gasped in surprise. I smirked, then let the brush drop into the water. I pinched his ass cheek, making him squirm a little. I brought my lips forward and kissed the red area I smacked with the brush. Itachi was blushing like crazy now, and not because the water was hot...

I slipped my tongue out and ran it along his crack, making him gasp softly. I licked down along his balls, causing a long, throaty moan to escape past his lips.

"Ohhhh, Deidaraaaa...." I shivered at the sound of my name from his mouth. God, he's good... I let my tongue wiggle its way past his tight ring of muscles, causing him to give a small squeak. I chuckled softly as I moved my tongue as far as it could go. Itachi moaned and pushed back a bit. I let my hands massage his hips and thighs as I practically fucked him with my tongue. He moaned and groaned.

Gods, he was beautiful... And I had him. Not Madara. Not Kisame. ME. Deidara. I had him all to myself. Itachi was mine... And he was perfect. I pulled my tongue out of his ass and licked up his spine, making him arch his back. I grasped his tied up hands and kissed the back of his neck.

"So beautiful..." I praised gently, pressing my lips to his neck. Itachi shuddered under my touch as I ran my fingers along his thigh. I blindly reached for the shampoo as I distracted Itachi with my countless kisses. I squeezed out a good amount and ran my fingers around Itachi's ass.

He moaned again. I needed something else and I was about to get it. I grabbed the hairbrush, flipping it so the handle was touching his entrance. Itachi gave a confused groan, attempting to squirm away from me.

"Ah, ah... Sssh, calm down..." I whispered soothingly, then gently pushed it in. Itachi whined, pulling away.

"Aaahooow, s-stop... Deidara, that hurts!" He cried angrily, but I held him in place, pushing the handle in some more. Itachi ducked his head, probably tryingto hide his face from me, but I couldn't miss the steady trickle of tears that plipped into the water. I kissed him again, not moving the handle any further.

Hmm... I wonder if I'm one of the few people who could make him cry. I couldn't stop a smile from crossing my face. I know it was cruel, but to see HIM. The Almighty Itachi Uchiha crying underneath me was too much. I pushed the handle in further.

Itachi threw his head back, wailing despite his pride probably crumbling away. I pulled the handle back and thrust back in. Itachi jerked and choked out a pained sob.

"Deidara, stooop!" He pleaded. I don't know why, but I was getting mad... Maybe because he was being ungrateful. He didn't know how lucky he was. I could get worse then this. I knew I could. I thrust the handle in and out. His cock was hard and his body loved it, but I knew he didn't want it... He didn't like it so rough and painful. I kept shoving it in, receiving the same response.

Sharp, pained gasps and pleads. I was getting off on this and I knew it was bad... It was a good thing Madara wasn't here...

**xxx (Madara's POV) xxx**

I was feeling achy. I was tired and I really didn't even want to get out of bed, but I knew I needed something to take for my being sick. I forced myself out of bed and down the hallway. I was passing Deidara's room, when the door burst open.

"You're really ungrateful, you know that, Uchiha?! You really remind of that fucking ass brother of yours!" It was Deidara's voice? I whirled around just in time for Itachi to come stumbling out. I flinched. He was dripping wet with shampoo, water... And body fluids. He held a towel tightly to his chest, trembling. My eyes widened. He looked... Horrible.

What happened to the beautiful angel I trained? What happened to the strong, powerful prodigy I once knew?

In his place, stood the shell. Not the beauty that I found or trained... Deidara slammed the door shut. Itachi was crying. I heard the heart wrenching sobs escape his throat. I didn't know what to do. I don't even think he knew I was standing a few feet down the hallway. I was about to come near him, but he just whirled around, running down the hallway.

I felt worse than I did a few minutes ago. I turned my back and continued to the kitchen silently as I grabbed some medicine. As I sat at the counter, I felt a familiar, and annoying, presence come behind me.

"What do you want... Kisame?" I asked, irritated as I glanced over my shoulder and the blue shark. Kisame was frowning.

"What happened to Itachi?" He asked. I raised both my eyebrows.

"You saw him too?" I asked. Kisame cocked his head to the side.

"A little. He just went into his room and I didn't see anything. He looked like he just went through Hell, though... And I heard he was hanging around you, so-"

"Over my dead body would I ever do anything like that to Itachi." I murmured. Kisame scanned me for a minute, suddenly looking a little disgusted in my presence.

"You're funny." He muttered. I frowned, eyeing him closely.

"What'd you mean?"

"Don't think I don't know you were tricking all of us to date Itachi."

"..." He knew?

"I know all about that. Don't ask me how, when, or why. I really think you wasted your time. I'm going to get Itachi back, whether you're leader or not." He grumbled and disappeared from the kitchen. I sighed.

Just what I need. More shit on my plate. I have two more enemies and a fallen angel in dispair. Might as well deal with the bigger problem first...

**xxx**

I headed to Itachi's room, knocking gently as I arrived. There was no response. I sighed impatiently.

"Itachi. Open the door. It's me, Madara." I muttered. I was about to knock again when I got no response, but the door eventually opened. Itachi wasn't looking at me. He looked tired, though, and his eyes were red. Not with Sharingan.

"Itachi, we need to talk-"

"I'm sorry." Itachi whispered suddenly. I blinked.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I hate being confused, goddamn it! Damn it all-

Itachi's arms around me made me jump. Itachi pressed his face to my chest, my shirt immediately getting wet with his tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have left you, Madara... You were right. You're always right..." His voice was so sad... It felt like someone was clenching a fist around my heart. I felt horrible and not because I was still sick. I felt as if a heavy weight was just dropped on my shoulders. I held Itachi close to me, my fingers entangling in his endless locks of black hair.

I was such an asshole. This was my fault. Okay, so maybe I didn't turn Deidara into a total dick, but I'm the one who made Itachi THINK Deidara was boyfriend material. Hell! I didn't think Deidara did it with anyone, but apparently that wasn't quite true...

"Itachi, what happened?" I asked softly, letting go of him. Itachi sighed quietly and told me, from beginning to end, what happened. By the time he was finished, I was ready to go beat some sense into the blondie. If he likes rough, I'll show that snobby little bastard what rough is-

"Please," Itachi cut into my thoughts, grabbing my attention immediately with his beautiful voice, "Don't get mad at Deidara... I just want to go to sleep..."

"Would it be too much to ask if I could join you?" I asked eagerly. I know it probably wasn't the right thing to ask at the time, but... I really wanted Itachi to myself.

"... That would be... Very nice, Madara. Yes." Itachi replied, giving me a faint, weak smile. I smiled, then gave him a soft kiss on his temple. He sighed. I stepped in and he shut the door. His room smelled much better than mine did. So much better.

Itachi got into bed and I got in after him, slipping my arm around his waist. I held him close, listening to him breath softly. He drifted to sleep as I kissed his ear gently. Really, I don't know why I was suddenly feeling so depressed. Usually being around Itachi had me acting like... Well, like Tobi.

But now, I was feeling like myself. My old self, at least. I was feeling miserable... It was probably because I felt guilty for hurting Itachi, but I would make it up to him. I was going to make Itachi happy again. I promise myself and Itachi...

**xxx**

I woke up and Itachi was still sleeping. I sighed quietly, my headache returning. I slowly slipped out of bed. Itachi stirred, his gentle grip finding my shirt sleeve.

"Mnh...?" Was his sleepy question at my depart. I smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"I just need to take something for a headache..." I whispered. Itachi hesitated, still looking like he was half asleep. After a moment, he let go and fell back to sleep; too tired to argue, probably. I went to the kitchen after shutting the door behind me. I was almost in the kitchen when-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: HA! I added a cliffhanger. ^^ Yes, you will find out what happens in the next chapter... Which will come out tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. You have to wait till then to see what happens to our lovely and sexy and-.... Uchiha. xD Ah, yea. I left it at a bad cliffhanger. Hur hur. 8B Don't kill me! :D**

**RANDOM HINT: Torture.**

MWAHAHAHAHA!! .... Please review if you ever want to see your precious Madara. lol. ... Please. xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahaaaa.... Well, I still need help with some torturous ideas. Uhm.... Yea. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, KisaXMada~ Yadayada, you know the rest. :D**

**WARNING: ... Y-A-O-I. YAAAAAOI. C:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eight: He's Mine!!

Very bad headache. That was my first thought when I woke up... All I remembered was getting hit in the head. Rather hard, in fact. Whoever did it was in for a world of hurt when I-... When I untied myself. I found my wrists tightly bound together by something that felt like leather. When I opened my eyes all I saw was black. At first, I was going to panic, but then I felt that it was a blindfold over my eyes...

Great. Now I'm blindfolded, tied up, and somewhere very cold. I listened for anything that might hint me as to where I was, but I heard nothing. Only dead silence and it was starting to irritate me. I hated silence. It was so awkward and annoying.

I had to think, who would tie me up like this?

...

Yea, that narrowed it down. Most of the world would love to do this to me. Those sick bastards. It's as if I'm the devil in carnation to everyone... Except Itachi. I stiffened. He might be wondering where I am! I told him I was just going to get medicine, didn't I? He's probably awake by now, wondering where I am and thinking I abandoned him! God, how could things get any worse?

"Are you awake?" A voice asked. I looked up, alert as the unfamiliar voice gave a soft echo. I frowned.

"What the Hell is going on?" I demanded impatiently. There was no way I was going to play good cop, bad cop with this idiot. It was like one of those cheesy scary movies that Konan liked. The ones where the bad guy trapped the hero in a box and tortured him-

"Don't worry... I'm not going to take my time with you, Madara," The voice said, "I'm mad at you and what better way to prove it than quick and angry?"

"I don't even recognize your voice." I protested as I heard footsteps echoing in the room. There was a soft laugh, but it didn't sound like it came from the footsteps. Were their two people? Or was it a clone?

"That's good because if you knew who I was, you'd blow up on me." The voice muttered dryly. I tensed up, realizing the voice was closer now. I could feel a very warm breath of air on my face.

"Is that so? Well, that doesn't make it less suspicious..." I mumbled. I felt a warm finger press to my lips. I flinched. It was really warm. God, I had to remember who this was. The voice didn't particularly sound familiar, but the touch had something to do with it...

"You're so pretty, you know that, Madara?" Er, okay.... This was getting weird. Nobody says THAT kind of thing to me. The finger on my lips traced to the corner of my mouth. A hand moved, cupping my cheek. It was really warm... The hand felt calloused and worn out. Familiar, but at the same time... Goddamn it, this was frustrating!

"Quit messing around and just show yourself, unless you're too much of a coward!" I snapped, annoyed. The voice chuckled, making me angry. Was he teasing me?

"You're pretty when you're mad too... Uchiha really are pretty. And with there only being three, I'm sure a lot of people want to get their hands on them... And that sort of makes me mad." The voice explained, moving their hand off my cheek and placing it on my neck. It sent shivers up my spine. Whoever this was really knew how to turn up the notch on the creepy meter. Hell, this person made me feel like a saint!

"You're pissing me off." I ground out.

"Good because you pissed me off too, Madara Uchiha. You think fucking around with me is really mature? Do you?" The hand tightened against my neck, threatening to crush it. I barely winced, feeling the hot breath of this person on my face.

"I don't recognize you so how in Hell can I know what I did to you?!" I demanded angrily. The hand left my neck and cupped my cheek again. This was getting annoying.

Really. Annoying.

"You'll recognize me... After I get revenge on you for tricking me..." The next thing surprised me big time. I felt like a million sharp razors had just ripped into the tendon between my shoulder and neck. I didn't know what to do, but released a surprised cry. It was a little degrading, but seriously. This wasn't what I expected.

When the teeth pulled away, I realized who it was. I felt my eyes widen behind the blindfold as I twisted back.

"Kisame?!" I demanded angrily. There was a short pause.

"It took you long enough." Kisame mumbled from somewhere in front of me. Rather close in fact. I tensed up in anger. Oh, he was going to get it... I winced, loosening my muscles. I could feel warm, sticky red blood seeping from the bite mark in my shoulder that dribbling down my shirt.

"If you don't untie me in the next five seconds, I'm going to mutilate you!" I yelled. This was fucking retarded and I was FUCKING pissed off! What did I do to Kisame for him to go rabid shark on me?!

"No! After you tricked Itachi and I together, you think I'll let you go that easily?!" Kisame snapped at me.

...

Oh. Oops. Forgot about that. I scowled in Kisame's direction.

"It was necessary for my own plans, Kisame. Everyone needs someone in a plan like that. I don't need your immature revenge plans getting in my way. I already have one pain in the ass avenger out there and I don't need another!" I barked. What with Sasuke out there, now I have to deal with Kisame?! For the love of God! Can't I ever get a break?!

"You shouldn't have done that, Madara. You shouldn't think I wouldn't get revenge. I don't like being tricked. And I tried getting Itachi back, but he won't come back. If I can't have Itachi, not only will you not get him, but you'll be HIS replacement."

What a joke! There was no possible way in HELL I would let that disgusting, selfish _trash_ touch me! I was Madara Uchiha, for fuck's sake! Nobody- Absolutely NOBODY- touched _me_. Especially foolish brats like Kisame!

And nobody get on the way of Itachi and I!

"To Hell with you! I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last fucked up species on the planet! And you'll pay for this, Kisame! Do you even know who you're talking to?!" I demanded.

"Sure I do. The egotistical, life-sucking, sex-craved bastard who calls himself the leader of Akatsuki!" Kisame yelled in my face. I could feel his disgusting spit hit my cheek followed by his hot breath. I so wish I didn't have this blindfold on... I wanted so badly to fry his brains with Sharingan right now, but I knew it wasn't possible. Not to mention, I was having trouble moving my hands past the leather.

I felt Kisame's large, calloused palm touch my cheek. I could feel his fingers moving in my hair behind my ear. I gritted my teeth. He's disgusting, really. Why did I ever allow something as gross as him join Akatsuki?

"Sure, you're not submissive like Itachi is... Itachi was always nice to me..."

"He's a saint and you're fucking moron!" I snapped angrily. Kisame ignored me and continued.

"He listened to me and he let me touch him. Sure, nothing I'm sure you've done to him," I could feel my face get a little warm at that comment, "But I did touch him... So you're not submissive? Oh well... You'll come around."

"Over your dead body!" I retorted. I was met with a sharp tug at my hair, making me wince.

"Be quiet... I have the advantage here, Madara. I could hurt you whenever I want and you can't defend yourself... You might want to think about behaving." Kisame was saying. I stayed silent for a moment. He had a point... But that doesn't mean I'd resort to letting him fuck the pride out of me!

"Go fuck yourself, Kisame. You think you can force people to love a sick, gross little thing like you? I'd rather die." I growled. Kisame suddenly sounded like he was smirking. And I didn't like it...

"Oh, I'm sure... If you could die, that is."

... I frowned. He's really annoying. Really annoying and I REALLY wanted to bash his skull in!

"Kisame, I'm asking you calmly now... Let me go right now."

"I can't do that... Unless..."

"Unless?"

"... Unless you give me Itachi."

"Fuck you!" That was my immediate response. Itachi was mine! What was going through this stupid shark's head?!

"With pleasure." Kisame said and I felt his grip on my hair tighten as he leaned in to kiss my lips. I could feel his lips hovering before I managed to wiggle my leg out from underneath me and knee him in the side. He let out a grunt and moved away. Blindly, I staggered to my feet and made an attempt to flee, but a pair of strong arms caught me around the waist. I winced, feeling as if the arms were crushing my ribs.

This couldn't be Kisame, could it? No... I could hear Kisame's groaning from the other side of the room... Or whatever I was in. The air kept their death grip around my waist, one of the arms still crushing my ribs. I wriggled in the grip angrily, listening to the struggled grunts coming from whoever held me.

"Drop him," Came Kisame's hoarse voice, "Fuckin' drop him." Whoever held me, obeyed quickly and I slammed into the floor. I didn't make a sound when my head hit the floor. I did flinch, though. I already had a bad headache and now, everything was starting to echo. My head was aching horribly. I felt as if I was going to pass out, but that wasn't a choice. I couldn't faint now with Kisame here. He could do anything to me while I was out.

Anything at all... And it was making me uneasy now.

This wasn't safe. Making him angry obviously wasn't going to make him let me go... And there was no way I was giving him Itachi. It's not as if Itachi was just a bargaining chip. So, if making him angry and not complying to his demands fails, what else is there to do? I was stuck.

I was literally stuck in a room with Kisame and possibly someone else with no escape and nothing to defend myself with... And I didn't know what to do. My headache was preventing any hard thinking of plans, of stalling. I was starting to feel sick again. Not only with my headache, but I was feeling a little nauseous too... For fuck's sake...

**xxx (Kisame's POV) xxx**

I recovered from Madara's jab in the side after a few more seconds and rose to my feet. I looked over to where my clone stood by Madara, who lay still on the floor. I flinched when I saw a small little trickle of blood running on either side of his nose from a cut in his forehead. I glared at my clone.

"I said drop him, not kill him!" I yelled at myself. The clone scowled.

"You're supposed to be punishing him for making your life living Hell, not feeling guilty for giving him a little cut!" He yelled back. I sweat dropped. I was arguing with myself...

I really needed a hobby.

I sighed and let my clone disappeared as I bent down beside Madara. I watched him closely. He looked like he was struggling to stay conscious...

Strike that.

Madara's faint, distressed look turned plain as he slid into a deep slumber. I smirked as I brushed my hand over the silk blindfold over his eyes. I didn't hesitate as I lifted him up into my arms. I was surprised to find him a bit light. Were all Uchiha this light? Anyway, I left the dark, damp cavern and headed to the Akatsuki base not too far away. I successfully snuck in without anyone catching me. I was closing the door to my room behind me when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked. I whirled around, staring down at the Uchiha. His onyx eyes were sleepy, his normally pulled back black hair was loose past his shoulders. Gods, he was so beautiful...

"Hm?" I asked.

"Have you seen Madara?" Itachi asked, looking a little uneasy. I frowned. He was WORRIED about him?! That-That no good, dirty rotten trickster?

"Nope. Haven't seen him. How about we pick this up later? I have to... Go shopping..."

"Shopping?" Itachi asked suspiciously. I stared at him.

"Yes... Shopping..."

"Since when have you gone shopping?"

"... None of your business." I retorted and shoved past him. God, he was so beautiful and warm and- BUT SO ANNOYING. Just like Madara...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: This was another, not so awesome chapter. ^^; I'm really sorry. But, don't worry. Next chapter should be great! If you want, you can give me some really naughty ideas to make poor Madara's life Hell!

**Madara: :C That's not fair at all.**

**Tsukuyomi: Well.... It is kinda... OR MAYBE IT'S TOTALLY SUPER AWESOME CUZ YOU'RE TOTALLY SEXY WHEN YOU'RE TORTURED~**

**Madara: I'm giving you a five second head start. -glare-**

**Tsukuyomi: D: That was a compliment! Please review and you can save my life! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine! HUZZAH!!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, KisaXMada, yadayadayadaaaaa~**

**WARNING: Rape! OMG. RAPE! O-O And of course, yaoi. xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Nine: Not A Sound

I woke up with another splitting headache. My arms were horribly sore from being tied up behind my back for so long. Everything was black, the blindfold still in place over my eyes. I'm guessing Kisame didn't want to see what kind of nightmares I could put him through with Mangekyo... I was beginning to feel a little sicker. And the idea of Kisame even touching me was not helping at all. I tried to take calm, even breathes, but nothing was working.

I could hear Kisame's footsteps from far away. I frowned. Was he planning on doing something to me right away? Well, either way, I was _not_ giving him the pleasure of making any sounds. I silently vowed to myself to refuse any sounds... It shouldn't be that hard, right? Then again... I've never been under someone. Not... Officially.... Exactly... I cringed.

The door from across the room, at least I think I was in a room, opened, and slammed shut loudly. I could hear Kisame's thunderous steps come closer.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Madara. I had to go buy some things..." Kisame's tired voice sighed as the sound of a sack hitting the ground followed. I narrowed my eyes behind the blindfold. _Things_, he says? That's down right disgusting... I lowered my head, listening to him shuffle around. It's too bad I couldn't see a thing... It was extremely frustrating.

"You know, you only have on way out," Kisame was saying as he seemed to be throwing something on the floor, possibly clothing, "You could give Itachi to me, and I could let you go without ever mentioning this incident again."

"Bite me!" I snapped angrily. He's a fool! I wouldn't give Itachi up if it meant my death! Itachi was _mine_! I heard a bitter chuckle.

"Don't you think I'd take care of him?"

"If you're resorting to using this low of an action to get your first fuck, then no! Itachi doesn't like you anyway, Kisame! I don't see how anyone could!"

_SMACK!_

I didn't make a sound, although, I was extremely shocked. I hadn't expected to be struck across the face so quickly. My head was ringing loudly, my headache turning into a horrible migraine. Kisame sounded upset now that I hadn't made a sound.

"Huh... Well, let's see how long you can keep your act up when you have something shoved up your tight little ass." He grumbled. I felt his meaty hand grip the front of my shirt, hoisting me up against the wall behind me. I flinched when his free hand untied the wire ruthlessly. My hands were much too sore for me to even shove him. His other hand took a hold of my wrist, pushing it up by my head. He didn't move that fat hand from around my sore, cut wrist.

I listened to his breath quicken. He was probably getting off on just looking at me... What a psycho. God, after this, I promise never to rape or take someone unwillingly ever again. Truly, I stand by this word.

I felt Kisame's lips grazing my neck, his hot breath sending sharp, unwanted jolts up and down my spine. This was making me angry. He was really taking his time. I rather this just get over fast and, hopefully, painless. Kisame let fat, wet tongue slid over my neck. I started to tilt my head away from his tongue, but his other hand quickly caught the side of my head.

I kept my mouth shut, still. I refused to give him the pleasure of hearing me. The only thing he'd ever get out of me was a nice fat punch in the face... Or maybe I could tear his eyes out with a fucking spoon and make him eat-

Ow! I forced the yelp down my throat when Kisame's teeth sank into my throat. His razor-blade teeth missed a vital spot just barely. Was he TRYING to kill me?!

No... He wouldn't. Kisame only wants a fuck toy since nobody would ever love a freak like him... God, it was so hard to keep my attention diverted from the painful nibbles. Che, more like chomps. His teeth sliced through my skin every so often, as if he were teasing me.

His hand still kept my wrist pinned to the wall behind me. His other hand had long since left my head to rest on my hip. Just his hand was heavy! I swear, this guy weighted way more than I did. His thumb began to massage its way toward my inner thigh.

It was extremely uncomfortable now. As my mind told me, **NONONONO** a hundred times over. However, my body had completely different ideas as I felt the blood rush down, down, down...

God. This was horribly degrading. It's probably what he wanted. To lower my confidence and force me to think there's no way out... That I should either give myself up, or Itachi... I wasn't doing either of those things. No way in-

Aah, that hurt... I tried not to cringe when Kisame's hand squeezed the hard on between my legs. I tried to move again, but he simply smashed up against me. At first, I was thinking how could he get to my cock when my pants were on, but I had just discovered... My pants had been long gone. I hadn't even noticed.

Boy, I'm pretty observant, aren't I? But, can you blame me? Sitting in a really cold room, waiting to be raped by the ugliest shark that ever walked planet Earth sure distracts you. Just a bit...

By now, Kisame's hand was wondering back to his prize and it was making me even hotter. My body felt extremely warm and wet... With perspiration, not any body fluids. Not yet... I really would rather have my shirt off. No, in fact, I rather not be in this situation, damn it! I had to do something!

No, because that's what he expects! He probably _wants_ me to struggle and lose control over keeping any sounds held back. He _wants_ me to moan and scream. He _wants_ me to try and get away so he can find an opening, literally, and plunge. Ugh, he was such a sick little fish and I was going to make sushi out of him when I got out of here!

"Na-" I cut myself off quickly, my eyes widening behind the blindfold. I was such a fool! I could hear Kisame smirk in my face. I had been so concentrated on my plans to kill him that I lost control of keeping my unnecessary vocals at bay. Damn! It was like I had to concentrate on everything he was doing to me!

This was going to be harder than I thought...

**xxx (Kisame's POV) xxx**

I smirked as I watched Madara's mind battle ensue. I had just heard him make a very pleasing sound. Not quite a gasp, but not quite a moan. Somewhere in between. I saw him bit his lip a few times too. He was obviously trying to stay quiet. Che, let's see him stay quiet now... I lunged in, surprising him by pushing my tongue into his mouth. He didn't seem to know what to do now.

I let my tongue wonder his saliva-coated cavern, letting my tongue roll over his confused one. He seemed so aggravated and I was so enjoying it. He really was in a pickle, even for being one of the greatest shinobi in history... He was nothing, but a pathetic, weak-

"Fuck!" I roared in pain, reeling back and releasing his thigh to cover my mouth. I felt the metallic flavor of blood flood into my mouth. I spat it out at his shirt, groaning.

He bit me! He fucking bit my tongue!! I glared at the blindfolded Uchiha. Oh, forget taking my time! I was going to take him right NOW! I easily caught his ass, pulling him up roughly. He growled, but I ignored him. I positioned myself and-

**xxx (Madara's POV) xxx**

I couldn't believe I held in the sound that threatening to tear out my throat. I felt as if I were being torn in half! My migraine got worse and so did the heat that coated my body in a film of sweat. Kisame's thick organ slammed right up into me, unprepared. I wasn't warned and I probably shouldn't be surprised, but...

Goddamn, it hurt! I could barely think of anything to compare this pain to! I had a scream that wedged its way into my throat, but I kept choking it down. Unfortunately, the only sounds escaping were short, choked back hiccup-like sounds. It was horribly shameful, but it was better than letting out a scream like a...

"Uck..." I cringed, squeezing my eyes shut behind the blindfold as Kisame pushed in deeper, hitting the very sacred and private bundle of nerves placed neatly in Kisame's path. He slammed in, again and again and again- Ohhh, I really couldn't think of any more torture worse than this. My body was aching and my hips were starting to feel weak. Like they were being ruthlessly slammed into by a hammer.

I needed something, anything to distract me...

_Itachi..._

**xxx (Kisame's POV) xxx**

I watched in pure ecstasy as Madara released pitiful choked sounds. They couldn't be called much... Possibly a hiccup sort of sound, like he was having trouble keeping all those beautiful sounds stuck in that delicious little throat of his. I had to apply more pressure. Literally.

I pushed my cock further, hitting his prostate again and again. Each time, the same sound was released and, honestly, it was beginning to make me angry.

"Ck... Uck..." Madara was gritting his teeth now, the red stream of color across his face darkening. I needed something else.

A _scream_.

A _moan_.

_Anything_ other than the helpless choking sounds he was allowing. He truly was a very amusing, very powerful shinobi if he could contain those sounds during such a _raw_ fuck.

His blood simply slid down his thighs and pooled around his feet. His erection stood proud and dripping with need. I smirked as I wrapped my thick fingers around his cock. I was earned a sharper choking sound.

"Nnck..." It sounded as if it was going to be a moan, but he knew just how to change it into a choke. I began to pump my hand around his erection, using my thumb to smear the precum on the slit. I watched his face contort into a look of pain. He was sweating profoundly, probably from the trouble of holding back any urges.

As much as I knew he hated me, I knew his body wanted it. Hell, his nice, hard cock told everything... I just found it so amusing how he was putting forth all his effort into trying to stay silent and displeasing. He really hated me...

It was getting boring, however. For a while, I continued these actions until my shaft tightened and I was sure I was about to cum. In fact, I did. I spurt the release of my hot seed within his bloody, beautiful confines. He gave a slight wince accompanied by a hiss of pain. I wasn't given the satisfaction of watching the cum spew from his slit.

Actually, I think all his efforts went to holding it in!

**xxx (Madara's POV) xxx**

Hot. REALLY REALLY hot! I felt like I was burning! On fire! Ugh, it hurt so badly that I just wanted to take a kunai and drive it into my head! Kisame's searing hot load stung the cuts, stung my ego. Stung everything. And my abused, still erect cock was extremely sore. I don't think I've ever held in a release. I didn't even think it was possible, for crying out loud!

I felt Kisame's hands leave me and I collapsed to the floor, my hands supporting me as well as my shaky knees. I was tempted to reach up and remove the blindfold, but I knew Kisame would just slip it back on. So what was the point? I listened to Kisame moving away, then moving back.

"I should take a shower, rinse the filth," Kisame was muttering, "You think you can keep up that pathetic act for long?"

No... No, in fact I don't think that at all. Kisame didn't need an answer. Instead, I felt him clamp something tight around my neck and wrists. I didn't even need to ask what it was. And I'm sure all you knew what had just been given to me as a prize for my actions. I heard Kisame moving away, closing a door. I took the first chance I got... And grasped my cock in my hands. I shivered at the feeling. I heard the shower water turn on and I began to pump my hand around my cock, panting and making as many noises as I could before Kisame got out.

I finally released with a long, pleased moan. I probably looked pathetic, sitting there all chained up and jacking off to get some release. I felt the sticky, gooey substance clinging to my legs, shirt, hand, and face. God... This was ridiculous and most definitely embarrassing. I panicked when I heard the shower water turn off. Shit, I needed to get rid of this mess and fast.

I blindly waved my hands about the floor to search for something, _anything_, to clean up. My hands rested one a pile of clothing, but it was just out of my reach. My fingertips touched them, but that was as far as the chains around my wrists and neck would allow me to go. I frantically pulled them up, ignoring that I probably didn't even know what it was, wiping at my face and the rest of the mess. I hurriedly, debated where I should throw the dirty clothes.

Hell, I'll guess. I tossed them somewhere randomly and moved back to my place, seated with my back to the wall. I listened silently for any sort of sound that told me Kisame was coming back. I heard a door, at last, followed by a sigh.

"Really, you disappoint me, Madara. Are you that much of a coward?" Kisame was muttering. I frowned.

"For what?" I demanded, offended by his coward comment. Kisame chuckled, his heavy footsteps moving past me. The musty, spicy smell wavering from his bulky form was enough to make me cough.

"A man can only handle so much stimulation. Just you wait, I'll make you cum."

"That's dirty, you psycho."

"Oh, so now I'm the psycho? Look at you. At least I don't commit incest." Kisame retorted. My face grew hot and my chest tightened. I gritted my teeth to force back any comments, but I guess I was too angry to hold back anything to such a rude and uncalled for insult!

"What do you know, you fucking ugly ass psycho?! It's not like you're normal either! You committed a criminal against beauty, you fuckface!" I yelled at him. I heard his footsteps moving at me and I quickly maneuvered to the right, hearing his body hit the wall. I smirked, but the victory was only short lived when he grabbed the tight, collar around my neck.

"That's it. If you're so perfect, show me how you can handle it a second time!"

Damn... Me and my big mouth...

**xxx (Itachi's POV) xxx**

I was getting lonely. I hadn't seen Madara since he left in the morning. I sat in the kitchen, listening to Hidan and Kakuzu argue in the other room. Something about cutting hairs in a bet.

I wonder where Madara had gone. I asked around, nobody seemed to know... It was making me uncomfortable to think Madara would leave me... Again... No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on other things, Madara kept grabbing all my attention...

Is this how he feels about me? Did he truly obsess over me as I am over him? It really wasn't a good thing... Madara was a good lover. No, he was great. Fantastic, more than that. However, he was too wonderful. He wanted to keep death off my case, but that just wasn't what I wanted. I really wished he'd let me think my own plans through...

Not to mention, Madara looked like he was ready to kill Deidara for what happened last night. Madara had a horribly bad temper and he usually liked to shoot off his mouth. I swear, it's going to get him in trouble one of these days...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Now, I know what you're thinking... Okay, maybe I don't. xD I didn't want to get too out of hand, saying Madara was making all sorts of really... hot... sounds...**

**Madara: ... -glare-**

**Tsukuyomi: ... o-o; Because I sort of like to keep our little sexy Uchiha in character! Soooo, yes... BUT... I bet you all will enjoy the next chapter. T.T Poor Madara, is all I must say. :D Even though I am totally enjoying this! Check out my poll on my page, by the way too! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Madara: And your wonderful pleading for the torture. :C Totally pleases me! -sarcastic-**

**Tsukuyomi: ^^; Heyyy, don't worry. I'm sure things will turn out. ;D**

**Madara: They better or else you're in for a 72-hour world of pain!**

**Tsukuyomi: D: DAMN IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rather short chapter. ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, KisaXMada, smidge of KisaXIta.**

**WARNING: Naughty rape stuffies!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Ten: My Pride or My Love

Another round of torture for the Uchiha. It seemed to be Kisame's favorite game and I was getting really worn out. I think Kisame was beginning to suspect I was jacking off when he left me to take a shower or tend to a call from one of the other members of Akatsuki... Why do I think this? Because now, after every little fuck, Kisame would chain me to the post of his bed. I'm rather shocked nobody heard... He probably used some kind of sealing jutsu to keep the room sound proof. Great. Just my luck.

Kisame seemed to be getting more and more frustrated because he resorted to chaining my arms over my head, to the other bed posts so I was laid out like a fucking piece of meat. He had my legs spread open now. I could tell by the cool breeze that violated my private areas. And the way Kisame was drooling on my thighs. I was getting disgusted, especially with his gross way of dirty talk.

"Mmm... Are all you Uchiha so tight after so many raw fucks? I'm surprised, Madara... You guys are like the perfect fuck toys... Unfortunately, I'm sick of that filthy pride that stains your name. This time, I won't go easy. I'm going to make you cum. I'm going to _make_ you scream..." Kisame threatened. I cringed, then spat in his direction.

"You think the fifteenth fuck would change my actions?" I demanded. I heard a disgusted huff.

"Che... This time, I have a better plan..." Kisame grumbled. That grabbed my attention. Especially the quiet buzzing sound. Wait... Buzzing... Buzzing... What sort of sex toy makes a-

Ohhhhhhh!! Fuck! I clamped my lips together in a line tightly, shutting my eyes as the vibrator was pushed past my abused, still tight walls. The vibrations sent jolt after jolt of pleasure throughout my body. Noooo, no, no, no. This was NOT good... I tried to bite back the sounds that threatened to escape. I was having a world of trouble now as I squirmed in an attempt to escape the horribly sharp jabs at my prostate by the bumpy, vibrating toy in my ass.

**xxx (Kisame's POV) xxx**

I watched Madara slowly falling apart in front of me as I toyed with him, literally. I pushed the vibrator in and out of his ass, watching his body fight to stop its squirming of discomfort... Or was it pleasure? I couldn't tell with this man... He was so good at concealing his emotions, but let's see how good he is if he can hold it in this time... I slowly let go of the vibrator, watching it vibrate uncontrollably in the blood-crusted entrance that led to Madara's heavenly depths.

I reached for Madara's weeping erection, letting my fingers flick the precum away. Madara shivered visibly, his teeth gritted. I smirked at him, gently wrapping my hand around his cock. I took my time, getting my grip tighter and tighter as I pumped my hand around it.

He was in such distress that I was really getting off on this. Watching a once powerful shinobi fall to your power is unbelievably sexy...

**xxx (Madara's POV) xxx**

I didn't want to give up. No way. I'm Madara Uchiha.

_Uchiha!_

The Uchiha Clan doesn't give up. NONONONO. Never, ever, ever. Ever, ever, never. Ohhhh, god this was horrible... I felt like my body was enduring the worst thing ever. Hell, I was! Kisame's fist around my cock was making my stomach tighten and twist in pain. My ass was so sore from that stupid, vibrating toy of his! I felt my stomach knot up again and my attempt at holding back release was weakening...

Oh, no... Oh no... I can't... Can't. Won't. No-

"Haahh... Aaaaaaahhhh!!"

**xxx (Kisame's POV) xxx**

Yes! I almost stopped what I was doing, about to give up when I heard it! I was about to stop when I heard it, for god's sake! Instead, I kept pumping my hand around his erection, watching him arch his back upwards.

Truly, I wish I had a camera! It was like watching something unreal. Really, it was. Madara was beyond the comment of beautiful, beyond gorgeous as he stretched upwards off the bed. Sweat ran along his porcelain skin, hitting the bed silently. His lips were parted to release the rest of his wail as the beautiful foamy cum spurt forth from his abused slit.

The heavenly essence splattered on my hand and chest. I dropped my hand away from his cock, smearing the cum along Madara's abdomen. His body fell back on the bed with a gentle _thump_. His head turned to the side and he looked completely worn out... Perfect, I figured as I removed the toy with a low chuckle...

**xxx (Madara's POV -sorry I keep switching-) xxx**

There goes my pride, right down the drain and gone. I tried not to pant afterwards, but I really had to. My throat burned and my head ached horribly, like someone was smacking a hammer against my skull. I certainly was feeling miserable and very suicidal...

My stomach felt empty and I felt like I was going to vomit at any second. I felt Kisame's lips pressing against my neck, but I was just too tired to fight him anymore. I was truly wishing I could die right there. I remained still, listening to Kisame's breathing on my ear.

"I told you.... I made you scream, I made you moan... And I'm going to do it all over again." Kisame sneered. My eyes flickered opened behind the blindfold.

What? Again?! I may have slipped up once, but there was no way in _HELL_ I was going to suffer the humiliation of _THAT_ again!

As my brother once called me, I was proud to be called a stubborn jackass. As Kisame's lips wondered closer to my ear, I turned my head and bit the first thing near me.

His ear.

Kisame let out a howl of pain and his heavy, bulky form left me. I could hear him jump off the bed, probably heading to the bathroom to tend to his bloody ear. I spat out the blood in my mouth and quickly took the chance to jerk at the chains connecting my wrists to the bedposts.

I realized, unfortunately, all my energy had been wasted on keeping myself silent and prideful. I gave the chains another hard jerk, the metal clinging together. They creaked, coming close to their breaking point. I pulled harder, gritting my teeth as I felt warm blood seeping past my wrists. The cuffs were digging too deeply into my skin.

God, after this, I might not even have any hands! I jerked one last time.

_Ching!_

I gasped in surprise and pure joy when the chains broke. I shot upright and reached up, tearing the blindfold away. I winced, even in the slightly dim light of the room. I lunged forward, pulling at the chains around my ankles. I jerked hard, foot and hand on chain together. I gritted my teeth together and pulled as hard as I could. Another clanging followed as I freed myself by the ankles. When I looked up, my eyes landed on my clothes, which were piled up across the room. I hurriedly got off the bed, but winced when something jerked around my neck.

Damn... I had completely forgotten about the collar. I gave the chains connecting the collar to the bedpost a dirty look and jerked on the chain, wincing a little when my neck was jerked at. I took a deep breath and made an attempt to tear myself away. Again, the chain broke, leaving the collar around my neck still, but free from the bedpost. I had made it to my clothes, pulling my pants on when Kisame's familiar, bulky arms wrapped around my waist.

"Mmph!" I winced as his nails dug into my sides. Kisame's mouth hovered near my ear.

"That was smart, Madara. I'll give you credit for that. You really are a genius... Che..." He sounded angry... Very angry. I opened my mouth to make comment, but there was a knock at the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Kisame...?" Itachi! Oh, my god. I have never been so energized, so happy to hear his voice! I was about to tear away from Kisame when I realized something... Bursting out of Kisame's room with no shirt on and pants that weren't even buttoned shut was not a good idea. Not to mention, the metal collar around my neck was definitely not a good accessory to have.

Kisame must have saw my hesitant look because he gave me an odd look, then shoved me toward the closet.

"Get in there, stay in there, and don't say a word!" He hissed. I obeyed, but I hated doing it. I got in the closet, shut the door, and got on my hunches, listening as Kisame opened the door.

"Itachi! What do you want? I was sort of busy..." Kisame mumbled. I frowned, pressing my ear to the door to listen in.

"Sorry," Itachi's quiet tone murmured, his foot steps walking into the room, "I needed to talk to you about something..."

"Like what?" Kisame asked. He sounded much too eager and that was making me very hot with jealousy. Itachi should be with me, but Kisame wasn't about to have that... I definitely underestimated that foolish shark...

"I haven't seen Madara lately and I'm getting... Worried..." Worried? Worried about me?!

"Oh?" Kisame sounded so jealous right now and I could tell by the hard edge to his voice. Itachi probably nodded.

"Yea. He was sick when I last saw him and I'm afraid he left somewhere. He really shouldn't be out and about with a cold or whatever it was he had. Could you do me a favor and help me look for him?"

"..." Kisame must have looked like he was going to say no because Itachi jumped back in to speak.

"I know you probably don't like him... But, Kisame, you're a very good friend to me. Will you at least look around a bit?" Itachi asked.

"... Fine... Sure, whatever." Kisame sighed. I could tell Itachi was smiling.

"Thank you, Kisame." Itachi said with relief. I heard a shifting sound and then the door closed. I frowned, then winced when the door opened and Kisame caught me by the metal collar around my neck, jerking me to my feet.

"What do you have that I don't?!" Kisame demanded angrily in my face. I glared at him a smirk pulling at my lips.

"What do you think? You did say Uchiha were outrageously gorgeous, so try asking that again, stupid." I smirked. Kisame growled in disgust, slamming the closet door shut and shoving me onto the bed. I whirled around, sitting down and watching him closely. He was pacing back and forth, pulling at his hair.

"Gahhh, this is so annoying! Why aren't you listening to me?!" Kisame demanded aloud. I scowled at him as I leaned back on my hands.

"I wasn't meant to be submissive, Hoshigaki. I was born to be a leader and that includes ever little thing I do." I replied darkly, although... Deep in my mind, I knew I was having trouble believing my own words. Sure, I was born to be a leader, but I wasn't a leader in a lot of things. I still felt my pride trying to pull itself back up from the earlier actions. Kisame seemed to remember that moment too because he whirled around to give me a smug look.

"Che, don't sit there looking so innocent, Madara. From what I got a taste of earlier, literally... You're a totally submissive man. I'm surprised you've got any fight left in you... In fact, I'm surprised you've not used your Sharingan on me yet." Kisame admitted. I frowned.

... As if I could use that now of all times. All my energy was wasted on trying to retain my pride and just undo the chains...

...

Oh my god, I am the king of idiots! I tried not to groan at my stupidity as I placed a hand on my forehead, pushing my palm. I deserved what I was getting for being a goddamn retard! Jashin! SHARINGAN, **SHARINGAN**! I could have used Sharingan for god's sake, I was so focused on escaping and thinking about Itachi I didn't even think of Sharingan and now that it's in my head, I can't fucking use it because I wasted all my goddamn energy on nothing!!

"Heh, looks like somebody's just realizing things." Kisame taunted icily as he turned to face the bed. I glared at him, finding that my eyes didn't heat up. A sign of the Sharingan flickering on.

"And you know, if you keep wasting your energy on keeping your pride, you'll never get away from me to see Itachi again.... So what's it gonna be, Madara Uchiha?" Kisame asked, coming toward the bed. My eyes widened.

God... He was right... I had to choose between my pride for my name and my love for Itachi!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hmmm... This was intended to be longer, but I'm feeling totally tired and wiped out. Sorry! ^^; I'll make the next one as long as I possibly can for you guys! And then we can see what happens! What does Madara choose?!**

**Madara: D: Come on! Seriously, that's unbelievably hard!**

**Tsukuyomi: Are you seriously?! Madara, you're so mean to Itachi!**

**Madara: It's not mean, it's just a really hard choice!! You try being super popular and attractive and-**

**Tsukuyomi: Okayyyy, we get it. o-o; Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Madara: Review if you want to see what my choice is~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter eleven! YAY! Longest story I've written on FF. net! OMG. O3o**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, KisaXIta, smidges of KisaXIta~**

**WARNING: Ish yaoi, people! Of course there's a warning label! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eleven: I Miss You...

God, Kisame was getting closer and closer. He was on the bed by now, his legs on either side of me. Those beady, almost creepy shark-like eyes stared me down. I gritted my teeth. Ugh, disgusting...

"Well? What's it gonna be? Love or Pride?" Kisame asked in a challenging tone, his breath hitting my face like a blast of hot air. His sharp, razor teeth clicked together as he spoke. I clenched my fists, frowning.

Well... Why can't I have both? This isn't fair! What sort of inhuman person would give me such a choice?! It was almost as if this entire thing was being written out by some sort of crazed psycho...

"Make your choice fast because I'm getting impatient." Kisame muttered, then brought his lips closer to mine. I closed my eyes. I was going to regret this highly as a third of the rest of my dignity was blown away by my returning the kiss. Kisame looked thoroughly surprised. I was too, to be honest. I hated kissing a person like him...

Instead of sitting there like a fool, Kisame took the chance to slide his thick, wet tongue over my bottom lip, asking- no, begging- for entrance. I opened my mouth unwillingly to let that disgusting, sensitive muscle move about in my mouth. I peeked one eye open to see Kisame enjoying this very much. Che... I snapped my eye shut, trying not to smirk.

Huh... If I can top Itachi, who's stronger than Kisame by far... How come I can't do it? Sure, my energy was depleted, but... You don't need _that_ much energy to get on top. I started to push on Kisame's chest, earning a surprised grunt from him. I managed to top him, our mouths still connected in a heated, wet kiss. Kisame's fingers wondered my sides, feeling a little... Odd. Ticklish, possibly?

How degrading...

I tried to ignore the feeling of his fingers dancing down to my hips and I was tempted to pull back for air, but what little supply I had was choked off when something jerked at the collar around my neck.

Oh, forgot about that thing...

Kisame gripped the bit of chain still connected to the collar around my neck, pulling it around to pull me closer. My body collapsed on top of his with a gentle _thwumph_. I managed to pull away, gasping for air.

"Christ, I may not die as easily as some people, but I still need air!" I protested angrily. Kisame smirked at me, then reached up to flip the hair from in front of my right eye.

"Whatever... I like your choice, Madara. Really." He complimented as his fingers brushed over my cheek, stroking it. I glared at him.

"That doesn't mean I can't be on top-"

"Oh, no... You're so very right. Since you're on top now, why don't you get rid of my clothes then?"

"Do it yourself!" I retorted, but Kisame caught my wrists before I could back away.

"That's too bad... I guess I get Itachi all to mys-"

"All right! Fine..." I growled at him and jerked my wrists away to remove the pants he had only just put on earlier. God, I should really make my love for Itachi secret. Hell, too late now! I sent Kisame a dark look when I felt him watching me. He smirked.

"What?" He asked innocently. I gritted my teeth and merely ignored his question and removed his pants. Disgusted, I realized he hadn't even put his boxers on... Che.

"If you like top so much, why don't you _get on top_." It wasn't a question, though the wording fit it quite well. It was a command. A command was NOT complying too! If memory serves me right, gravity pushes you DOWN! I gave him a shocked look, forgetting about ever trying to keep my dignity. Just kissing him made my pride crumble bit by bit.

"Well?" Kisame asked, annoyed that I was just staring at him.

"I-I'm not getting...! If you think I'm even going to...! You're crazy!" I snapped furiously. Kisame frowned.

"What happened to Itachi? You forget him already?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows. I gritted my teeth, seething. UGH. MY _GOD_! If I had all the energy in the world, I'd spend it all on making him suffer _MORE_ than 72-hours of HELL! I'd make him suffer for eternity, for his entire pathetic little existence!

I had to resort to the most degrading thing to worm myself out of this situation... I just hope to god nobody ever finds out about this... I took a deep breath, averting my eyes for a second, then looked back. Kisame's eyes flickered when I looked back at him.

"Isn't there something less... Painful we can do, Kisame?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster, giving a small pout. GOD. I felt like Sasuke or Itachi doing this... Hell, I felt like my deceased otouto...

Kisame grinned, his sharp teeth clinking.

"Tsk, don't be so naughty, Madara. That famous little Uchiha pout won't get you out of this." He said. I sighed, frustrated. I was about to come up with another excuse, but Kisame had grabbed my hips in both his large hands, pulling me forward. I didn't exactly mean for the next thing to happen...

"K-Kisame, don't! I don't- Aaaaaahhhhh!!" I cringed, my entire body tensing up as Kisame slammed me down on that 'proud' erection of his. Pain electrified my entire body enough to keep me absolutely still and unmoving. I dug my nails into Kisame's chest, seething past clenched teeth. I tried not to move at all, but even remaining still was painful. Kisame moaned, his fingers pressing into my hips and probably leaving dark bruises.

"Ohhhh, god...." Kisame groaned, pulling me up just a bit. I panted, sweat rolling past my eyes and, hell, my entire body! I flinched in pain at just the slight movement Kisame made.

"Aahh... K-Kisame, really, st.... Sssstop..." I managed to groan. Kisame only gave me a half, toothy grin as he made an effort to force me down. I kept applying more pressure to his chest to keep me in place.

"Ah, ah, ah, Madaraaaa.... Nnnh, what would- Ah - Itachi say when he found that youuuu... Ohhh, that you don't really love himmmm?" Kisame asked past moans as he tried to pull me down. Most of the pain had faded by now, but was somewhere else... Not in my ass, not in my dick... Not in my head either. Somewhere in my chest. By now, I gave up, letting Kisame slam me down. I barely felt the searing pain that shot up my spine as I focused on the pain in my chest.

I felt strangely.... Lost. I missed Itachi... Really, I did and it was starting to hurt. I think that's what it was. I missed Itachi's eyes. Those obsidian intelligent orbs that were so powerful, they surpassed mine. I missed his hair. Those silky soft locks that were so lovely to pull on... I missed his skin. So soft, so fragile like porcelain and so warm... I missed his voice. Mature and yet... So young, so comforting.

I hadn't realized the salty wetness escaping past my closed eyelids as Kisame let a hot flow of juices spurting into my already sore ass. I cringed at the feeling and didn't stop the feeling of release as I came all over Kisame's chest. Kisame lay there at first, having pulled me off and pushing me back off him. I sat on the other side of the bed, staring at nothing in particular.

I missed Itachi... I missed him so much...

"Hm, not bad, Madara," Kisame commented as he finally sat up to use his finger and lick the cum off his chest, "Although, I really think you should make more noise next time."

"... Uh huh..." I was barely listening to him, frowning at the sheets of the bed.

I could repeat it over and over again. I missed Itachi. I really missed Itachi. I wanted to hold him in my arms again, feeling him snuggle against me. I loved to hear him whisper memories that he cherished. I loved to feel his breath again my skin...

"What's with that?" Kisame asked suddenly, looking at me. I looked at him past my hair.

"With what?" I asked plainly.

"You're crying." Kisame pointed out, raising a finger to point at me. I blinked and reached up to brush a hand by my eye. I stared at the pair of tears that ran down my fingers. I frowned.

"Ehhh, it's... Nothing..."

"Yea," Kisame said, sounding unconvinced, "Whatever... I'm going to have to get you chained back up because I don't trust you... But for that lovely performance, I won't make you do anything for the rest of the day."

"... Right..."

**xxx**

Kisame smelled like his spicy, musty shampoo... I hated that smell. And it was hard to escape when he had my collar chained to the bedpost again, that cursed blindfold over my eyes... And his big, fat arm curled around my waist. Although, I accepted Kisame blinding me as a generous gesture. Seeing as I would rather NOT watch any of the actions I was doing or receiving.

For some reason, I found myself more drawn to Itachi than usual. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything had to be about him. I wished I was sleeping with him so I could hold him.

Ugh, what the Hell is wrong with me? I'm throwing myself a pity party, but it looks like I have no one to invite... I would invite Itachi if I could. Sure, I wouldn't want his pity... But I'd love his attention. I'd want him to make me something to eat, since he was such a talented cook. I'd want him to compliment me. I'd want him to cuddle up with me in bed, doing more of his beautiful whispering.

I'd want to touch him and him to touch me back. I'd want him to kiss me so I could kiss him back. I'd want to fuck him and I'd want him to be fucked. By me. Oh god, I was getting another headache... Maybe Kisame has pills...?

I glanced over my shoulder at Kisame's sleeping form, blindly. I turned all the way around, avoiding his heavy arm crushing my already aching head. I nudged him with my elbow.

"... Kisame... Kisame, get up..." I muttered. Kisame seemed like he was deep in sleep and it was irritating me. I jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Wake up, you bastard!" I yelled in his face. I could hear Kisame's eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Mmm? What? What is it?" He asked, lifting his arm off me.

"My head hurts... Do you have any pills?" I asked. Kisame shrugged.

"I dunno... Is it that bad? Can't you just... Sleep it off?" He asked.

"No. And if you want a good fuck toy, you'd better get me some pills or else." I growled. That did it. Kisame was up and out of the bed, heading to the bathroom. I sat up slowly, my body aching all over now. Great...

I listened to Kisame shuffle around in the bathroom, knocking things over. I felt sweat making its presence known on my face and torso. God... I suddenly felt extremely hot all of a sudden. I lied back down on the bed, closing my eyes behind the blindfold... Mmmm... I never realized how comfy this bed felt....

**xxx (Kisame's POV) xxx**

"Here's your..." My voice trailed when I came back out to the room. Madara was fast asleep on the bed, the blankets pulled up to his chest. How could I tell he was asleep? Because he didn't respond to me walking close to him or my voice. Not to mention, his chest was rising and falling.

I set the glass of water and pills by the bed. I bent over, watching him sleep. Jeez... Even with a blindfold on, he still looked angelic. Sleeping there as if he were an innocent, which he sure as Hell wasn't. I reached out carefully, swiping my hand across his face to brush the hair from his face. I frowned when I noticed a nice smudgy line of red across his face... Was he hot? In fact, not only was his face flushed, but the rest of his body was too. I touched his forehead, reeling my hand back.

Damn. He's sick. Since when....?

_I don't want him wondering around... He's probably sick with something..._ Itachi's voice rang in my head, making me angry. Che! Of course, Itachi would know! Madara tells Itachi everything! Not me, Itachi! I bet you Itachi always took care of Madara when he got sick, if he got sick that is. But that's unfair. If I remember correctly, I got sick once and Itachi didn't do anything. He assumed I was old enough to take care of myself!! And Madara's fucking hundreds of years older than me!!

I easily glugged down the glass of water, hiding the pills. After that, I slid into bed, taking a glance at Madara with a frown. If he thinks he can get Itachi's attention, even when he's not around. He's _dead_ wrong. And I'll prove it to him in the morning...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes... It's a little emotional because poor Madara misses Itachi. T.T And it seems Kisame is becoming extremely jealous! My god! xD Anywayyyy~ Thanks for reading-**

**Madara: Hey, wait! What's Kisame planning?! D:**

**Tsukuyomi: You gots to wait, Madara-senpai. :'C**

**Madara: You guys should review so I can see what happens next!! ;D**

**Tsukuyomi: Ha! I knew you loved it! ^^~**

**Madara: ... -pout-**

**Tsukyomi: xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve, people! Check it ouuuuut! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, KisaXMada; smidges of KisaXIta, DeiXIta.**

**WARNING: THE YAOI SCENES ARE GRAPHIC! Beware!! You've been warned!**

**SPECIAL GUEST APPEARENCE BY: Hidan! xD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twelve: Cum, Cum, and More Cum.

I woke up feeling stiff and... Extremely uncomfortable. I opened my eyes, then frowned when I was met by black. I had forgotten about that blindfold... I listened to the shuffling behind me as I tried to contemplate my position. LITERALLY!

I felt cold metal shackles encased around my wrists, keeping them tucked under me. My face was partly press against the cold wooden floor beneath me. I tried to move my ankles, but they seemed to be keeping my ankles stuck to the floor so I could barely wiggle them. I tried to get up, but winced when my wrists were tugged at. I realized the shackles were chained to the shackles that held my ankles down.

"Are you awake yet?" I heard Kisame ask. I gritted my teeth, jerking at the shackles again.

"Hey, I thought you were giving me a break!" I shouted angrily, then winced as my head began to ache. Ugh, again? I heard Kisame chuckle, his footsteps echoing on the floor as he made his way over to me.

"Yea, well... That was before I realized what was happening behind my back." Kisame explained as simply as he could. I growled.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Itachi's still worrying about you, being sick and all, even when you're not around," Kisame informed darkly, "And it's extremely annoying..."

Wait... Itachi's still thinking of me? That means... He's not mad! He's worried! About me! I could feel my heart swell up and I must have let my excitement get the best of me because Kisame just snorted.

"Don't get all happy and blushy, Uchiha. Itachi will forget about you soon enough... Because I'm planning on asking him back out." He stated. I twitched, then jerked at the chains.

"You fatass liar! You said I had to choose between my pride and my love! For Itachi!"

"Yea, so? I don't play fair, Madara... Besides, what can you do about it? You're all tied up. And about to receive and nice, well deserved punishment-"

"Bite me, you ugly son of a bitch!" I cursed, spitting on the floor. Not the best choice of words, I suppose... I heard a crack as something sliced against my naked backside. I yelped in shock, jerking forward and wincing when my wrists were pulled at.

A whip... Oh god...

"You Uchiha really think you're all that, huh? Soooo perfect in every way possible? Just the greatest things to walk the planet, huh? Well, your beauty can't help you now, Madara. You're in trouble for trying to ruin my life."

_CRACK!_ I let out a sharp cry, feeling the harsh, leather whip bit into my ass cheeks. I cringed in pain, feeling a nice, steady trickle of warm blood drip onto my ankle below.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_ My ass was feeling more sore than it was yesterday and the day before that... I tried to divert my attention again, but my headache was getting in the way. Suddenly, the whipping stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief until I felt Kisame's cold hands touch my ass, both the bloody, whipped cheeks.

"Mmm... Red is such a good color on you, Madara." Kisame murmured. I could barely come up with a reply from the blinding pain that had me stunned still. I only twitched as hot pain seared through my body from Kisame's cold touches on the open wounds. I dug my teeth into my lower lip, squeezing my eyes shut.

Agh, you've got to be kidding me... This really fucking hurts... How Hidan could endure such torturous situations was beyond me.

I felt Kisame's hot tongue run along the slices in my skin. I hissed past clenched teeth in pain as his saliva seeped past the wounds, like salt. I began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Aaah... That hurts! Stop!" I seethed.

"Good. This is a punishment, it's supposed to hurt." Kisame's cruel tone replied as he continued to drag his tongue, leaving wet trails of saliva through the bloody wounds. Next, I felt his tongue licking my hot, abused entrance. I made a face at the odd feeling.

Errgh... That feels weird... I kept quiet, only making a few groans and hisses every so often. His wet muscle wiggled its way past my tight ring of muscles, pressing against the walls. I squirmed a little more.

"Kisame, that feels weird..." I whined uncomfortably, feeling completely out of character. I heard Kisame smirk behind me, but he said nothing as he twisted his tongue around in my ass. The feeling was making me hard, but god, I didn't want this. I really rather not have a tongue in my ass. Not only did it feel weird...

I just didn't want it. Period.

Kisame's tongue soon left my rear, licking a hot path along my balls. I felt extremely odd and I began to wiggle some more, but... For some reason, I was moving into the touch.

Could it be my body wasn't listening to my mind anymore? For I really did not wish to be fucked by Kisame again. I tried to suppress a moan, just to make Kisame upset and to retain what little pride I had left... But it didn't work. A pitiful moan escaped my sore, burning throat.

Ngh, even making sounds was beginning to hurt my throat. It just felt sore all of a sudden. It was also accompanied by a painful headache and a few hot flashes... Kisame said I was sick... And yet, he was still screwing around with me?! Literally?! That was just plain sick! And-

"Ohhhhh..." My thoughts completely vanished as Kisame's rock hard cock pushed its way into my ass for the billionth time. My erection leaked, the feeling of precum dripping from its slit. My stomach was knotting and I tried to arch my back, do something, but the chains kept me still.

Kisame's hands gripped my hips tightly, probably bruising them again as he thrust in, hitting my prostate right on. Pleasure, with some pain, flooded every fiber of my body and I felt my body shake up, tensing at the feeling. I gritted my teeth, trying to stop any more noise from escaping, but the pleasurable feeling of Kisame's stiff cock hitting my sensitive spot was too much.

White flashing lights dotted my already blackened vision as I came with a long wail.

"Aaaaaahhhh....!!" I felt Kisame's hot release crash into my ass, filling me enough so I could feel it dripping from the entrance in droplets and spilling to the floor.

I panted, my face and my entire body burning hot from the weakening actions. I felt Kisame's length pull free from my confines, his hand tracing over my spine as he seemed to be staring at my ass.

"What... Now...?" I panted as a stream of sweat rolled along my body. I heard Kisame chuckle.

"I noticed how wonderful you look with cum on you."

"Uh?" The Hell kind of answer is that? I was about to demand said question, but Kisame continued speaking.

"It's perfect on you... Like some kind of clothing. In fact, I think I have an idea." He mused. I flinched. Oh god. He has an idea... I wish I could flee. I heard the clinking and clicking the chains as Kisame seemed to be unlocking them to let me free. My body felt sore, though, so as soon as he unshackled me, my body collapsed to the floor.

I could hear Kisame laugh. And it was NOT funny at all. The collar around my neck felt tight as Kisame pulled on the connected chain to pull me to my feet. I struggled to stand up, my body stiff. Kisame was leading me to the bed now.

"You won't move unless I tell you to," He was saying as usual, "Make as much noise as necessary... And don't complain. It'll ruin the moment."

"What moment?!" I demanded, but Kisame ignored me as he shoved me onto the bed. I winced as he shackled my hands behind my back, pushing me against the headboard of the bed. My collar kept my neck and the chain connected, held onto the headboard, so I couldn't move my head very much. I sat with my legs open since Kisame probably would hit me for closing them anyway.

I heard him shifting around, then get on the bed in front of me. I narrowed my eyes behind the blindfold, trying to figure out what he was planning. Unfortunately, I got my answer when I heard Kisame breathing hard. Was he jacking off?

"Kisame, what the Hell are you doing?" I demanded, more curious than angry. Kisame continued to breath hard.

"None... Of... Yourrrr... Buuuuusiness...." He groaned. I tensed up.

"It is my business since I'm the victim!" I cried furiously, jerking at the chains that kept my arms bound behind my back. Kisame moaned. That was when I realized what he was doing and panicked.

"You're not going to... Kisame, that's sick!"

"I-I ssssssaaaaid sshhhhhuuuuut uuuuuuu-aaah!" I felt hot, creamy liquid spurt at me like a goddamn hose. I gasped in surprise, the cum leaking along my chest and down my torso. I could feel a few streams on my face and bleched in disgust.

"What are you thinking?! This is disgusting! Kisame, untie me!" I complained, shaking my head to flip the fluids off my face. Kisame's only response was a moan as I heard him continue his jacking off fest.

This is officially a very, very, very degrading action. I mean, seriously. Having a sex-craved bastard cum on you so much that you're drenched in the fluids? I mean, come on! And I find it completely unfair as well since I wasn't allowed to do anything. The least he could do was just knock me out if he didn't want me there.

I ignored the next streams of cum that sprayed at me. I distracted myself at last by letting my mind wonder back to Itachi. I wonder what he was doing right now... Reading? Sleeping? Bathing... Ohhh, that'd be so hot... Watching that soapy water run down that perfect little body of his. His long, wet raven hair trailing down his back. His beautiful onyx eyes closed so those lashes were beautifully visible against his china-doll skin.

Ack, I was hard. Oh, who cares? Kisame was having too much fun to care now. I closed my eyes behind the blindfold, trying to ignore the fourth stream of cum that spurt at me. I wanted to hold Itachi so badly... Mmm... And if he were bathing, I'd want to fuck him right in the tub. I could just imagine his wet, sexy mouth around my cock... His skillful pink tongue running along the thick vein under my penis-

For god's sake! I was so hard it hurt now! I squirmed uncomfortably, my face feeling warm with a blush beneath the gooey white tendrils of cum.

"Er, uh, Kisame..." I whined, listening to him finishing his last orgasm.

"Whaa...?" Kisame asked breathlessly.

"Mnhh, I'm uncomfortable." I admitted, but he didn't reply. It felt like he was staring at me... Che, of course. He's probably finding the sight of his fuck toy being soaked in cum to be all too erotic. Next thing I knew, something hot and stiff was in my face, and I can bet you knew what it was.

"Last order of business before I go shower and get breakfast." Kisame stated simply. However, my mind stuck with the last part of his sentence.

_Breakfast..._

My stomach growled at just hearing the word. I hadn't realized I was hungry until just now. I squirmed, still finding it gross that Kisame wanted me to put _that thing_ in my mouth. I hesitated and Kisame's grip found itself clenching a handful of my hair.

"Come on, Madara. I don't have all day." Kisame growled impatiently. I can't believe this... I closed my eyes again, trying to think of something else as I let my tongue slid past my lips toward his leaking erection. My tongue passed over the slit, precum coming off on my tongue. I made a face of disgust at the salty flavor.

"Eck!" I yelped in disgust, but Kisame pushed on my head.

"Don't be such a pussy, Madara." Kisame muttered. I scowled in his face, then took my tongue as I ran my tongue over the bulging vein. I took this time to make an attempt to measure his cock with my tongue. I counted almost ten or twelve inches and almost gagged by then. I had a feeling I counted wrong, but I wasn't doing it again. I started to reel back, but Kisame forced my head to stay. I winced at the feeling of the head of his cock touching the back of my throat.

I really didn't want to move because my throat was already sore, but Kisame didn't seem to care. He bucked his hips, making my throat feel tight and my lungs clench. I gagged, a hot stinging feeling bubbling at the edges of my eyes. I might as well get this over with. So, with a bit of lost dignity, I forced myself to suck on his dick. It wasn't very strong sucking, not as good as Itachi, I'll bet you. Either way, Kisame seemed to like it.

In fact, he was moaning and bucking, pulling strands of my hair out by the roots. I winced every so often and forced out a few moans to send gentle vibrations up his length. It didn't take long for the surprise load to hit my throat. I choked big time. The hot liquid stung my throat horribly, the cum forcing itself down my throat and sloshing into my empty stomach.

After emptying himself completely, I coughed and choked, gasping for air. I felt cum dribbling down the sides of my mouth to join the rest of the gooey tendrils clinging to my body. I held my head down as I gasped.

"Hmm... Not bad, Madara," Kisame was saying as he got off the bed, "Anyway, I'll be back for more after breakfast. I'm leaving you like that, so I don't catch you jacking off again."

"But, I'm hungry!" I protested angrily. I heard Kisame laughing out loud.

"Didn't you just get enough to eat?" He laughed. I blushed furiously, clenching my bound fists.

"Shut up! I won't have any energy without food or water for that matter!" I yelled.

"Ah, well. Not my problem now is it?" Kisame asked as he got dressed. I fumed.

"Not your problem?! NOT YOUR PROBLEM?! You fucking fat ass, it became your problem as soon as he fucking kidnapped me! You hear me?! If you're going to keep me here, the least you could do is properly feed me!" I shouted.

"Maybe so, but I don't have the time anyway. Besides, wouldn't it be a little suspicious that I'm sneaking food to my room?" Kisame asked, his footsteps moving to the door.

"Suspicious?! You're fucking huge they wouldn't be suspicious if you brought a ten ton whale into the base!" I snarled. I heard Kisame scoff.

"Well fine. If you're going to get snippy with me, not only do you get worse punishment when I get back, but you're not getting breakfast." With that said, the door slammed shut and I gave an ear-piercing scream of frustration.

**xxx (Kisame's POV) xxx**

I snickered as I walked away from the door, hearing Madara's angry scream. That was unbelievably funny. I headed to the kitchen and as soon as I walked in, I saw Deidara sitting at the table and he looked very stressed.

"What's up, kid?" I asked the younger Akatsuki member. Deidara whined.

"Kisame, I made a big mistake, hmm."

"Did you blow up Pein's office again?"

"... Well, no," Deidara mumbled, then scowled, "I accidentally made Itachi mad."

"Accidentally?"

"Well... I know you like Itachi, so you better not get offended by this, hmm."

"Sure, whatever." I replied as I sat down with a plate of breakfast. Deidara sighed.

"I sort of tried to force him into a... Kinky sort of thing in the bathtub the other day and he won't even look at me, hmm."

"... I see..." What?! That's not fair! Itachi only let me see him naked and that's it!

"I also said some really unkind things, hmm, and I don't know what to do. I just want to be friends, but he won't listen."

"Well... Why don't you ask Hidan-"

"Fucking Jashin-damned fuckers!" Hidan yelled, stomping into the kitchen. Deidara and I looked up, annoyed.

"Speak of the devil, hmm." Deidara muttered. Hidan glared at him, then plopped down.

"What's wrong?" I asked stupidly. Hidan scowled, folding his arms and resting them on the table. I noticed that his usually slicked back hair was freeing a few strands over his forehead today... Weird.

"Leader hasn't given us any missions in the last couple days and he won't tell me why! He just keeps saying he has nothing to give us and its retarded! Fucking stupid!" Hidan yelled. Deidara looked at me. I flinched.

Shit! I forgot I had kidnapped the true leader of Akatsuki! Without him, Pein won't receive any orders and without orders, no missions! No missions meant-

"No money, Kakuzu keeps complaining and it's fucking annoying!" Hidan's voice finished my thoughts. Great...

"At least your partner's around! Tobi hasn't shown up in days, hmm!" Deidara huffed. I sweat dropped. Aaaand, I forgot that he was Deidara's partner, disguised as Tobi, of course... Goddamn it!

I hurriedly gulped down my breakfast.

"Hey, ah... I have some things to do. I'll see ya guys later." I said, standing up and leaving the two younger members to argue over stupid partners. Boy, things were just getting too complicated- I ran into Itachi on my way to my room. The first thing I noticed was the fact that Itachi looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"Itachi, are you all right?" I asked worriedly. I hope he wasn't catching Madara's sickness or else I'd kill the older Uchiha. Itachi looked away, his face a blank mask despite the signs of evident sadness.

"Not really..."

"Why?"

"... It's nothing. You shouldn't be bothered by it."

"Itachi, please tell me. Maybe I can help?"

"No... I don't think so... Unless you know where Madara is."

"... Him again?" I asked, feeling depressed that Itachi was becoming miserable without his relative and lover. Itachi nodded.

"He's still not here and it's making me upset... He said he'd be back, but I haven't seen him. Have you?" He asked. If only he knew _what_ I've seen of Madara...

"No." I shook my head. Itachi sighed.

"Sorry to bother you."

"It's fine..." I murmured. Itachi looked at me for a while, studying me face with those intelligent, almost black eyes of his. After a moment, he walked past me with his eyes downcast. I clenched my fists as he disappeared. I whirled around and ran into my room. Slamming my door shut, Madara jumped on the bed. He was still wet looking from all the gooey fluids that had been drenching him like rain.

"I'm giving you a bath." I stated as an idea of punishment lit up in my head. Madara looked sick, even with the blindfold over his eyes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Isn't the chapter name fitting and completely awkward :D? lol. I did make this a little... Uhm, odd. Especially with the... 'Rain' scene if you catch my drift. o-O;**

**Madara: ... Odd? ODD?! You call that odd?! I call it graphic! How old are you?!**

**Tsukuyomi: D: My profile says my age so be quiet! T.T I had trouble writing the scenes since I kept stopping to blush. -////-;**

**Madara: -_- I'll bet.**

**Tsukuyomi: x////x Anywayyy... Please review if you wish to see Madara's punishment!!**

**Madara: And a special warning! No chapter will be posted tomorrow due to a homecoming game and dance for Tsukuyomi-chan. ^^~**

**Tsukuyomi: It depends on when I get home and hey! Since when have I become a 'chan'?!**

**Madara: ... Anyway, please review and do not fret if there be no chapter tomorrow~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen! OMGOMGOMG... xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, KisaXMada, KisaXIta; smidges of MadaXDei? lol.**

**WARNING: Random yaoi scene that probably sounds weird and short. o0;**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Thirteen: A Cruel Master

_SPLASH!_

Kisame had easily hoisted me up and dropped me into the warm water of the bathtub. The soapy water sloshed around me. I stared at the water blankly for a second; glad to be rid of the blindfold. I lifted my gaze to Kisame, frowning. He was leaning on the closed door, his arms folded.

"Don't just sit there... Wash yourself off. I hate touching dirty things." He replied, but something in his voice told me not to trust him. I hesitated, frowning.

"Why do you care? You're the one who soaked me in _your_ fluids." I seethed. Kisame scowled.

"Don't give me attitude, Uchiha. Just wash already or I'll do it for you." He threatened. In a flash, I had the washcloth in my hand. I rather wash myself in front of him than have him wash me himself. I squirt a small amount of floral scented soap onto the cloth and began to scrub my arm, frowning when I noticed all the bruises and supposed scars had disappeared...

If my wounds were healing... Could that mean my chakra was slowly replenishing itself even without nutrients? Usually it took a lot of sleep, rest, food, and water to even get your chakra up partway. Then again, I always was special, having an abnormally large amount of chakra.

I scrubbed the clothe on my legs, watching the water roll over the smooth, unblemished surface of my skin. It was making me uneasy that Kisame's beady eyes kept watching me. I glanced at him.

"Why are you watching me?" I demanded, annoyed. Kisame smiled innocently.

"So you won't get away, of course..."

"..." I huffed and dunked the cloth under the water, squeezing the soap out. I lifted the clothe over my head, squeezing the water out. I felt the water drip down over my face, dripping off my lashes and lips.

Despite all the visible wounds having vanished from sight, I still felt sore and achy... And my heart felt like someone had gripped it in their fist. I could have sworn it would stop beating at any moment, but it kept on going. My head feeling light. I tried to ignore the nauseous feeling in my stomach, but it was becoming harder and there was no way I was going to vomit in front of Kisame. I've already shown too many signs of weakness.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to get a few things," Kisame said suddenly, opening the door, "If you try and escape, I'll catch you." With that, he shut the door. I waited a moment, thanking whatever god was out there for that ironic piece of luck. I clambered out of the tub and leaned over the toilet.

The bile rose in my throat, stinging my insides. It splashed into the toilet as my stomach heaved up emptiness. I honestly wasn't surprised that there wasn't really any color to it. Sorry for the disgusting description, but it was true. I leaned back, wiping my mouth as my legs gave out. I collapsed to my knees, panting quietly as my throat stung. I sat there for a while, breathing quietly now.

God, I really needed to take something. Even a simple aspirin would help me greatly right now- Oh thank god. My eyes landed on the medicine cabinet above the sink. I forced myself to my feet, avoiding the mirror that reflected a very disturbing image. I flipped open the cabinet, finding mountains of pills.

I was in medicine heaven... I reached up, snatching up a bottle and reading the directions. I had just gotten the first pill in my mouth and was taking a sip from the sink when the door handle clicked. I panicked and hurriedly swallowed the pills. I tossed the bottle back into the cabinet, but it was too late. Kisame opened the door right when I reached to flush the toilet.

"And just what do you think you're doing? Did I say you could leave the tub?" Kisame demanded, a plastic sack in his hand. I eyed it closely, avoiding his predatory glare.

"Sorry, I felt nauseous. What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the sack. Kisame smirked at me.

"You're done with your bath, Madara... Let's have some fun, shall we?"

... Oh great...

**xxx**

Okay, Kisame really went off the deep end this time. I found myself pushed over the edge of the bed with my wrists tied together with some kind of leather strap. Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst. Kisame did a little shopping apparently and bought a much too tight thong. Honestly, I rather be naked than in that horribly tight thing. What made it even more uncomfortable was the fact that the thong was also connected to a nice leather collar that was belted around my neck.

I really was wishing I could die now. My ankles were held in place by, you guessed it, chains. I couldn't move all that well and my neck was sore from having to keep it back. If I moved my head forward too far, I'd probably have that thong further up my ass. I had that ever so friendly blindfold back, so I could only listen to Kisame's movements behind me.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me to stop. I'm really sick of you hogging Itachi for yourself, Madara. If Itachi ever saw you reduced to this, he'd probably never look at you the same way." Kisame was explaining. I frowned, hearing a few clicking and the sound of something being set up...

I was feeling nauseous again.

"What do you mean...?" I asked slowly and quietly. I heard Kisame chuckle.

"What do you think? I've discovered a perfect way for Itachi to just drop you dead. Not only him, but the entire Akatsuki." Kisame added darkly. My eyes flickered open behind the blindfold and my blood began to grow colder in the frozen pipes of my veins. A perfect way to humiliate me in front of all of them?

In front of Itachi?

... A camera?!

Panic flooded into my chest, making my heart pound within the iron fist around it. I jerked at the shackles that held my ankles and accidentally pulled my head forward causing a yelp to escape from my throat. Kisame laughed.

"Kisame, wait! You can't do that! You can't just...!"

"Oh, can't I? Are you ready to give up Itachi?"

"No!"

"Then I can."

"No! If Itachi sees you doing things to me, he'll hate you as much as he'll hate me!"

"No, he won't... Besides, there's a good reason why nobody will recognize it as me."

"What are you talking about?!"

"None of your business. You'll never be able to see the tape."

"You're recording this?!" That's worse than just photos! Ugh, life couldn't possibly get any worse...

_WHAP!_ Oh! It just did. I squeaked in shock when the familiar sting of a leather belt smacked against my sore, exposed rear.

"Now, be a good boy and opened your mouth." Kisame ordered. I gritted my teeth.

"Make me!" I hissed. Kisame smacked the belt against my ass and my mouth opened on impulse to let out a sharp cry of pain. Immediately, something odd was placed in my mouth. It was hard to describe... It felt like a simple little ball, a hard one. Not rubber. But there were thin leather ties coming from either side of the ball and it was being tied tightly. I winced, realizing he was trying to keep me quiet.

Wait, all that work and now he wants me quiet? Is that it?

_WHAP!_ I managed to yelp and groan past the bind. This was beyond degrading. My ass stung and felt like it was in flames when Kisame smacked the leather belt to my ass.

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

I only let out a few strangled whines and groans of pain, my back, and neck aching now from having to stay bent. After a moment, Kisame's smacking ceased and I heaved a huge sigh of relief. However, I knew it wasn't over. Kisame was planning something else... I could hear him.

"Not bad, Madara. Really..." Kisame praised, his hand sweeping over my forehead to brush a lock of hair away. The hair fell back into place anyway. I felt his hands moving over my ass cheeks, making them sting with pain as he dug his thumbs against the hot spots.

Unfortunately, my groan of complaint came out more like a moan of more. Kisame only smirked and I heard the sound of something squirting... Something from a bottle maybe? The smell of peppermint filled the air and it made my stomach growl, which in turn made Kisame laugh again.

... I had a bad feeling about this. I felt Kisame unhooking the strap from the thong, allowing my head to move forward. I ducked my head, finding relief at the lack of a sore neck. However, it was short lived when I felt Kisame's index finger push its way into the hot orifice of my ass. I hissed past the ball in my mouth, my tongue pushing against it. It was lubricant all right, but it was the kind that stung horribly. Especially if the wounds on your abused ass haven't healed yet.

I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as the slick finger pushed in and out of my ass, curling a bit. My body betrayed me again as my cock hardened considerably.

"Don't be so quiet, Madara... Make some kind of noise." Kisame urged in my ear, then inserted a second finger. This time I gasped, jerking and wincing when my hips pushed against the edge of the bed. My ankles were jerked at by the shackles. A shock of pain went up my spine along with the dreaded good feeling of something coming terribly close to hitting my prostate.

I wiggled a bit, trying to move away from the feeling, but that seemed to make Kisame a little angry.

"If you're not going to obey me like a _good boy_, Madara, I'll have to get rough with you." Kisame threatened and plunged in a third finger.

"Aaaah... Hhhaah...." My throat released the pent up noises past the roundness in my mouth. My tongue ran along the ball in my mouth as Kisame thrust his fingers in and out of my ass. I moaned, lying to myself as I pushed back on his fingers.

I was officially reduced to a disgusting lump of sex on the edge of the bed. I could hear Kisame smirk triumphantly at my accidental consent to the actions. He seemed to notice that I was prepared to stop the next flow of noises that escaped my mouth for he pushed in further, his fingers slamming into that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ohhhhh...!" I gasped loudly. Sweat rolled down my body, tickling my torso, neck, and face. My face- no, my body- felt outrageously hot. I tensed up as Kisame continued his ministrations of abusing my ass with his thick three digits coated with the searing hot, stinging liquid smeared on his fingers. It didn't take long for my shaft to tighten and my stomach to knot. I came with a long, totally accidental moan. Kisame's free hand hurriedly went to grasp my cock, letting the rain of cum stick to his fingers.

I yelped when said hand left and smacked on my ass, hard. It stung horribly and I was disgusted when I felt my own essences drip down my ass and hit the floor. Kisame was humming as he kissed each ass cheek, probably taking a lick of each to get some sort of fluid in his mouth.

I was getting horribly uncomfortable... I just had to come up with a way to stop Kisame from sending that tape out...

**xxx (Itachi's POV) xxx**

I sat in the meeting room for Akatsuki, perched on a stone in the cavern. My cloak wasn't keeping me warm, nor was the thin black scarf around my neck beneath the cloak. My breath came out in short, puffs in the room. Each member was arriving with their own pack of complaints.

"This is fucking bullshit! It's fucking cold!" Hidan whined when he landed on a rock with Kakuzu at his side.

"Then where a goddamn shirt, you masochist." Kakuzu growled, annoyed.

"Yea, really. Do what he says and quit complaining, hmm." Deidara muttered as he took a seat across the cavern.

"You guys need to be quieter..." Konan murmured as she made her presence known in a darker cavern of the room.

"Yea! You two complain the most!" Zetsu's white side chirped as he appeared from a random wall.

"**Indeed.**" The black side agreed. I looked up when Kisame appeared beside me. He looked a little irritated.... Was it because I asked him to help me find Madara? I knew Kisame hated him, but Kisame wouldn't do anything to hurt me... He knew I loved Madara... Last, but not least, Pein made his appearance at the center of the room. He looked a little embarrassed and ashamed...

Odd.

"I am sorry to have called such a rushed meeting... But I found something this morning that may come as a shock to many of you and I don't know if I should really... Show it..." Pein mumbled, looking down at tape in his hand.

My heart leapt into my throat. I had a bad feeling that this tape held something very, very wrong on it... I heard Kisame make a funny noise and glanced at him. He looked like he was trying to hide some sort of emotion... Disgust?

"Before I begin this, I will have to inform to those of you who do not own that I am not the true leader of Akatsuki," Pein began, "I am merely a co-leader... I am accepting orders from a higher up. In fact, he has taken the position of a fellow member you all know as Tobi. His true name is Madara Uchiha and he is-"

"I don't think working for an Uchiha is very smart, hmm." Deidara interrupted with a huff. I glanced at Hidan to see his reaction at being the last to know. He just looked bored.

I was personally shocked. Usually he'd be screaming.

"Anyway," Pein said, clearing his throat, "If you've all haven't taken notice yet, Madara hasn't made an appearance in quite some time... He's been missing and I am afraid he's not in good hands. As Akatsuki, his subordinates, we will have to post pone all missions toward the goal for the time being to seek out his whereabouts... For now, I was ordered to display this tape and I apologize, but I truly did not want to show you... However, I think it may hold something oddly important if you pay attention..." Pein's voice sounded like it was quivering. From the cold or from whatever was on the tape, I didn't know.

Pein already had a VCR and television in the private cavern. It made me wonder why he didn't have a heater! I sat there, leaning on my knee as he set it up. Kisame got on his hunches at my side, watching the television set intently. I glanced at him curiously, but he seemed to be purposely avoiding my eyes.

That usually happened a lot with other people, but not Kisame... He had always told me he loved looking at my eyes, although, I will never understand why.

Unfortunately, at that moment, I wished I had no eyes at all. Said eyes landed on the television screen as an image appeared on the screen. My heart tightened in my chest as a sick feeling fell over me. It was Madara... And not in the best position either. The opposite person was blocked out, hard to see, in fact. I flinched as I watched the screen, wishing I wasn't watching. The sounds echoing off the caverns definitely couldn't be Madara's... But at the same time...

I dropped my arm from my knee and leaned on both my knees as I watched in disgust. Whoever the opposite person was, was a cruel, sick person. I don't think I've ever seen any sort of sexual punishment like that before and Madara always used things like that on me. Personally, if Madara did that sort of thing to me, I probably wouldn't mind it because Madara knew he couldn't get too rough.

But this person knew no limits. I noticed a steady trail of blood leaking down one of Madara's legs and hitting the floor where his ankles were strapped by a pair of harsh, metal looking shackles. The 'outfit' definitely didn't look comfortable. It looked like a thong, possibly, with a leather strap that seemed to keep his neck at a painful angle. A thick black blindfold covered his red eyes from sight.

I heard the noises that escaped past Madara's mouth, despite the little odd-looking mouthpiece. They may have sounded like sounds of pleasure to the opposite person, but they sounded more annoyed. More desperate... It was making me nervous and sick to watch. I noticed Kisame was taking glances at me every so often to see my reaction, but I kept my face a blank plaster mask.

Madara taught me that.

I felt guilty. So very guilty... Madara was somewhere out there being harmed by someone. I wasn't there to help him. I couldn't help him. My eyes stung and I quickly turned my head to the side. I felt so horrible...

**xxx (Kisame's POV) xxx**

Itachi's reaction wasn't what I expected. His face showed nothing at all. He was studying the tape closely, but he didn't show anything. He did turn his face away for a while, but turned back. However, the darkness of those onyx orbs told me nothing. I was getting angry. This isn't fair! This isn't fair at all! Even when Madara was reduced to a worthless, squirming little sex puddle, everybody was still concerned about him!

How could such a cruel, sadistic, self-centered man gain so many loyal minions and such a loyal lover?! It's just not possible!

Had Madara unleashed his Genjutsu to make them all think he cared? Was it his Sharingan? It had to be. It just had to be.

As the tape came to a close, the first person to leave was Itachi. He looked annoyed now and I felt a little guilty, but it quickly left when I overheard Deidara and Hidan talking.

"You did what with him?" Hidan demanded, sounding like an older brother.

"Shut up, Hidan! I just needed to tell someone, for god's sake, hmm." Deidara was complaining.

"Hmph. What has be so peeved as that nobody told me, even though I already knew. I see how it is. You guys like to keep secrets from me."

"Oh, shut up, Hidan. We should do what Pein said. We need to look for Madara."

"Why should we? If he's such an asshole, then why go save him?"

"Several reasons, hmm. A) Itachi's deathly in love with him and it'd be totally inhuman to break them up. B) Because he's our leader and without him, we're already falling apart. And C) If we don't, he'll bite our heads off!"

"... Good points. All right, fine... Might as well..."

So that's it?... I mean, I understood why people would want to make Itachi feel better. After all, Itachi was nice to everybody in Akatsuki, even if he found himself oddly annoyed with them. He just didn't like conflict at all. And that's another reason why I loved him...

Itachi was such a beautiful and kind person. You'd never expect such a gorgeous man to be in Akatsuki. I suppose that's why he got away with disguise missions a lot. He was just too precious... God, I had to have him!

Sure, Madara was beautiful himself. I bet you all Uchiha were. Hell! Sasuke wasn't bad looking for a cute little snothead, but still. I wanted Itachi. Despite all Uchiha being the same in their beautiful, inhuman looks... They all had different personalities. Each one unique. Itachi was kind-hearted, pacifistic, and intelligent. Madara was smart, self-centered, and cruel. Sasuke was hotheaded, pretty smart, and had a one-track mind.

And out of all three of them, I wanted Itachi. I had to have him. I just had to! I already had Madara and there was no way I could get Sasuke without making Itachi even more miserable... I needed Itachi and I needed him now! And I think I knew just how to do it...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Here's chapter thirteen for you guys~ ^^ I tried to make it long and don't worry, next chapter out in like, an hour or two! Haha. Yea, homecoming was awesome by the way. We won, I believe, 31 to 7. :D Yay for us. We even got in free. lmao. Anyway, heads up for the next chapter!

**Madara: And review!! REVIEW! I must see what happens to Itachi! D:**

**Tsukuyomi: o-o; Well, well, well. Someone's in a hurry.**

**Madara: ... -////-; Thanks for reading, everyone...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't kill me, but... This is the fourteenth and final chapter of the series. T.T**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXIta, KisaXMada, KisaXIta.**

**WARNING: Extremely sappy ending. T-T**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fourteen: My Special Lullaby

I didn't know what Kisame had up his sleeve, but nonetheless, I was suspicious. He had simply tied me up, stuck that ridiculous looking mouthpiece in my mouth, and blindfolded me. I could only rely on listening for any signs of something bad to happen. I sat in the closet quietly, listening. Something was wrong... So very wrong and I couldn't do anything... I jumped when I heard the door open. Voices...

"Kisame, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Itachi's musical voice asked innocently. My heart thudded against my ribs, my empty growling stomach ceasing. I perked to attention, almost like a dog hearing its master arrive.

"It's about Madara... I want to know why everyone's so obsessed with him. Not only you, but the rest of Akatsuki." Kisame's voice explained. I heard him sitting on the bed and Itachi's footsteps moving to stand near the closet.

"Nobody's obsessed with him, Kisame... Madara is our leader and we should respect him, whether or not we trust him. Nor if he happens to be having some personal problems." Itachi added under his breath. I frowned. What's that supposed to mean? God! That same, frustrating confusion that only Itachi knew how to stir up so badly.

"Hm... Well, that's not what it seems like. I mean, sure we're loyal. I can deal with that, but... There's something about Madara that's suspicious."

"... Like what?"

"I don't know. I mean, you already know he was trying to trick you into dating almost every available, or unavailable, man on the planet, just so he could prove that he was the best of them all." Kisame growled and I knew he was glaring at the closet. I could almost feel his glare. I heard Itachi sigh.

"Kisame, really... Madara simply doesn't understand the emotion of love and it's complicated for him," Itachi explained calmly, "He merely wants to have an explanation for everything... His obsession with... Er..." I could tell Itachi was blushing and it made my body tingle at the thought.

"His obsession with you." Kisame put in, his voice tight.

"Right... Well, his explanation for his obsession just happens to be love, but he doesn't understand it. Kisame, let him fool around. He's just a child testing things out."

"So, he's testing you and your emotions out?" Kisame demanded. I knew Itachi was probably looking ashamed now...

"No... I know Madara loves me, but... Kisame, please. Madara only wanted to test things out. He was arrogant, sure, but I know he's probably regretting his decision."

Damn straight. If I'd known this would happen, I wouldn't even THINK of plotting a matchmaking scheme!

"Che... You're always defending him..." Kisame mumbled irritably.

"I am not!" Itachi protested rather loudly. It surprised me, actually, and probably Kisame.

"I do not always defend him, Kisame. For your information, I've had my fair share of arguments with Madara. Look, I don't want to talk about this now. I haven't gotten a decent night of sleep, I haven't eaten since yesterday, and I'm so miserable right now that I just don't have the energy to deal with this." Itachi said and I could hear him move to leave. That's when I heard Kisame jump to his feet and move to where Itachi was.

Panic expanded into my body by the tons. If the panic had been air and I was a balloon, I would have burst! I heard a gasp. It was Itachi's! What the Hell is going on out there, damn it?!

xxx (Kisame's POV) xxx

I gripped Itachi's waist tightly, my lips resting on his neck. He was squirming frantically, elbowing at me. I did manage to put him out of submission after a while by hitting my hand against his neck. I heard banging from the closet. Obviously Madara heard the commotion. I began to lead Itachi to the bed, using Madara's blood stained shackles to keep him down.

I opened the closet to reveal a squirming Uchiha known as Madara. His attention was alerted when I jerked him up under his arms. He kept squirming, trying to speak past the mouthpiece, but I couldn't comprehend.

I set him up across the room, chaining him up easily. I smirked and reached out, removing his mouthpiece. I was met with a glob of spit. I winced, dropping the item and wiping at my face.

"You said if I did what you said, you wouldn't hurt him, damn it!"

"Not exactly... I said you had to choose between love and pride. You chose to keep your love for Itachi, but who said I couldn't have Itachi for myself?"

"Leave him alone! Aren't you content with just one?!"

"No... In fact, why don't I just gather all the Uchiha in my room for one big orgy? Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"You're disgusting! If you touch him, I'll kill you! I swear it! I'll make you suffer your entire life for this!" Madara yelled, his voice slightly hoarse from yelling so much. I sighed and picked the mouthpiece back up, ready to place it back in his mouth. However, when I reached around his head to tie the piece, his blindfold came undone and-

xxx (Madara's POV) xxx

My eyes felt like they were in flames as I shut them tightly. I hissed in pain past clenched teeth as Kisame collapsed to the floor in front of me. My body tensed up. After a while, I had known my chakra was all the way up. It didn't take weeks. In fact, for the past three days, it had been at its height and now it's halfway gone.

My head ached horribly and I felt like fainting, but I wasn't finished. I pulled as hard as I could and the chains creaked and snapped. I forced myself up on wobbly legs, taking the blindfold and mouthpiece the rest of the way off. My first order of business was unchaining those filthy shackles from Itachi's precious body.

I left him there, however, seeing as I wasn't carrying him to his room naked. I eventually found my clothes. Kisame had hidden them under the bed. I dressed in only the pants, seeing as my shirt was missing... I was about to carry Itachi out, but I noticed something wrong. Kisame merely lay on the floor unconscious... He would wake up in about three days... A week? Either way, I was ready to give him a surprise when he woke up...

xxx

I sat with my back to the wall atop Itachi's bed. Itachi rested against my chest, sleeping quietly. I felt exhausted as well, but I wasn't falling asleep... No... Way...

xxx (Itachi's POV) xxx

Honestly, I had no idea what had happened after I passed out in Kisame's room, but when I woke up to find Madara holding onto me as he slept... I realized I didn't care. I couldn't possibly care less. I scooted up a bit, sitting beside him. His red eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling. His wild, soft black hair hung in its usual, unruly style.

I leaned up, kissing him on his cheek. His features softened as he slept on. I slid a hand along his chest, wrapping it around his neck as I kissed him again and again. The warmth radiated off his body, sending relief signals throughout my body....

He was safe.

He was alive.

That was all that mattered. Madara was alive and he was safe. I loved him, really, I did. It almost made me want to stay... I stopped kissing him to look at him sadly. What would Madara do when I died...? Would he be upset? Or would he understand my wishes? It was hard to tell with Madara... He could be unpredictable.

I clung to Madara, my arms around his neck as I let him rest against me rather than the other way around. I moved my thumb to run along his smooth, warm cheek to his soft lips. I sighed quietly, closing my eyes to sleep.

"Mmm, who said you could stop...?" Madara's sleepy voice asked. I opened my eyes in surprise to find Madara's twinkling red eyes staring at me past lazy eyelids. I smiled slowly.

"I love you, Madara..."

"Say it again..."

"I love you."

"Mmmm, like a lullaby..." Madara murmured as he drifted back to sleep. I would have gladly let him take me right then and there, but he was tired and I understood. After all, he had a very rough time...

"I love you, Madara..."

xxx (Kisame's POV) xxx

I woke up chained to the wall of my room after what felt like maybe a week? ... Or two... I gasped in shocked when I realized what had happened. Damn! Damn it all to Hell! Ugh, this was so stupid... If I can't fuck Madara or Itachi, I guess that only leaves...

"Sasuke!"

xxx (Sasuke's POV) xxx

I sneezed out loud as I made my way through the woods that led near the Akatsuki's hideout.

"Sasuke, are you okay?! Are you sick?!" Karin cried in my ear, making my headache as my ears rang.

"Quit screaming like a bitch in labor, you retard!" Suigetsu yelled at her, annoyed as he forced himself to carry Zabuza's heavy sword on his back.

"..." Juugo yawned softly at my side, giving me a sympathetic look. I sighed. God, life sucked...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Yes, sappy random ending. :/ Sorry this ended so suddenly and quickly... ^^; But, this story was beginning to confuse me. You see, it wasn't supposed to be this long nor was it supposed to have the graphics with Kisame and Madara... In fact, it was only supposed to include Itachi, Deidara, and Madara, but I got carried away with awesome ideas and suggestions. lol. So, I'll just end this story here and thank you all for reading.

**Madara: So no more torture for me then :D?**

**Tsukuyomi: Now hold on. Who said that? I'm planning on writing another MadaTorture story.**

**Madara: Why?! That's so unfair. -headdesk-**

**Tsukuyomi: Think of it this way... You're getting more attention~**

**Madara: ... Hm.... That is, if these lovely readers of yours review!**

**Tsukuyomi: xD**


End file.
